I'm addicted to you
by psyco dancing fruit
Summary: sasuke is a formerly wealthy young businessman who's life has spiraled downward in one huge bender that ends him up in a shitty hotel room passed out from his latest high. he never thought he would be rescued... or that his rescuer would be his new addiction. bondage and yaoi rated M for adult themes.
1. fate

Im addicted to you!!!!

(_Hey all its me this story is going to be just the strangest one you have ever herd of its oodles of fun though._

_The one and only_

_PDF)_

- Prolog-

The wind whipped out side his small apartment, he could not even notice it if he wanted to he was too busy working on tying the piece of cloth around his bicep. He uncapped the hypodermic needle and with shaking hands rammed it in to his vein. He hissed in pure ecstasy as the drug raced throughout his system. He wiped the sweat from his brow and let out his breath on a shaky sigh. _So much for quitting_. He thought as the waves of self loathing crashed over him. He looked back on how the hell he'd gotten to the little hole in the wall shooting up. It had all started with his brother the bastard had left him to hold up his mother after his father's death then she had died from cancer of the liver. It was funny. He had watched her hair fall out and watched her throw up after the chemotherapy. He sat there when she thought he was his father during her hallucinations. It was a hard day when she died he had become the owner of a million dollar company at the tender age of 17 it was hard to loose your whole family in the course of a few years. And that was how he ended up in this hole in the wall doing drugs while trying to stay alive and not die or go insane.

He heard a voice in the distance so far away. Someone talking to him.

"Hey man are you okay?" the voice was soft but hard at the same time like he was whispering. He looked up at the person. The person talking to him was his height, blonde and had the most stunning blue eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked and the feeling of being on a cloud left him he rolled over and retched violently on the floor of the tiny apartment. The effect of the drug.

"Oh my god! Who are you? C'mon man talk to me!!!" hissed the blonde guy as he pulled the other up to a sitting position.

"Sa…Sasu…Sasuke…" the one who threw up managed to bite out.

"I'm Naruto." Said the blonde-haired person with a smile, and that was when he Sasuke Uchiha found a new reason to live…

--------------------


	2. a theif of people

--------------------

Naruto Uzumaki hefted the person up off the dirty floor he had gone unconscious. Naruto only hoped that he did not o.d. on the drugs he crushed the needle with his booted foot and shifted the guy's weight so he was now holding him bridal style. He glanced down at the man his ebony hair was in need of a good washing and so was his sweat and grime stained shirt, his pants weren't to clean either but they were expensive Naruto noted. He carried the man out to the waiting car. He was sure that this was illegal but who cared about junkies anyway. So they were kidnapping this guy who looked rich and they were going to sell him in the black market slave trade… okay that did sound a little iffy, but profitable none the less and that was what mattered. Naruto slid the man in to the back seat and followed him in he glanced up at the redhead driving.

"Kyuu… we got a good one." He said to his cousin and partner in crime.

"Awesome he'll go for lots." Said the other as they drove down the street, merging on to the highway. They cruised for about a good solid 45 minuets. Going towards the old abandoned manor on the outskirts of town where no one could hear him scream… Naw he wouldn't scream he would just well, Naruto couldn't tell what this guy would do during his rigorous months of "training" to become the perfect slave that they were known for producing. Naruto doubted that he would surpass their best slave haku, but there was that slight chance. The car stopped and Naruto got out pulling the man with him. They walked in to the old Victorian style manor that was actually very kept up on the in side versus the out side. They were greeted by some of the staff and a few of the slaves.

"Good evening Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Kitsune, how was you trip out?" Asked the door man/bouncer and one of their most valued customers Zabuza Momochi (he bought haku/rented him out on a regular basis). Naruto smiled at him and stalked off to his rooms with the man in his arms he had to work quickly or the man would wakeup and that would not be good…

---

**So yeah, you guys were wondering if I was going to keep one going well I've decided to indulge you guys and say….. Yes!!!! It will get heavy in to stuff oh yea its Naru sasu….. Because its fun to write and it will be more bondage and stuff let me just say I love 'the rack'……; 3**


	3. what?

"Mnnnn… ugh … my head…" Sasuke moaned as he came too. He had a mean migraine brewing right behind his left eye. He sat up and smashed his head against what felt like someone else's head because the someone else cursed aloud and rather colorfully. Sasuke tried to open his eyes but couldn't he tried to move his hands but couldn't he was bound…

Naruto rubbed his jaw he knew it was going to bruise from the force that the other man's head had hit his. He looked at the now naked raven-haired beauty. He was stunning and very well proportioned… for a junkie. Naruto reached for the bucket of freezing cold water to his left and hefted it up dumping the water on the raven a delightful shout erupted from the raven's lips followed by a string of colorful curses in what Naruto picked out as mandarin Chinese, Russian, French, and Dutch. This person was educated that was good. That meant he could cater to a wider base of patron's. Naruto smiled and started with the interrogation.

"well sir so nice of you to join the world of the living!" he shouted as he tore the blind fold off of the other man who was groaning and shivering his dark eyes flashing with hate.

"What the …. Who the hell are you!" he exclaimed violently. He tried to lunge up but his bonds held him to the rack. The rack had to be Naruto's favorite piece of furniture. The wooden frame was made out of sturdy oak reinforced with steel beams inside the posts. It stretched at full length to about 7 feet 6inches it had a set of bars you could strap across the wrists and ankles and render your victim immobile. And with the raven shivering on it made it even more likeable. Naruto smirked, clutched the suede flogger in his gloved fist harder, and quickly brought it across the man's leg with a snap leaving a large welt…

Sasuke let out a scream as his skin was assaulted by the blonde man and the flogger. Said flogger was drawn across his cock and strangely, he was aroused suddenly and frustratingly so…. He was panting and wondering what was wrong with his body nothing got him this riled up one could even say he rarely got a hard on at all ever. Suddenly his legs were wrenched up and back until they almost touched his shoulders. Then he felt some thing press in to his asshole and pass the ring of muscles it felt weird and strange until it hit something that made him gasp louder than ever. By now, he was mumbling in coherently as the thing rubbed against the spot his legs were lowered back to the table and he noticed the blonde had a remote in his hand he pressed the green button and the thing inside Sasuke vibrated against the spot making him moan. He pressed another button and it started to gyrate, vibrate and grow warm inside him and he thrashed his head from side to side it felt so good he tried to stop feeling this but he couldn't. a hand on his cock joined the fray pumping slowly and then squeezing hard another hand played with his balls fondling them… then he came violently and it felt good… the blonde let out a chuckle and then shoved a needle in to Sasuke's arm drawing blood. Now after his brother's last suicide attempt of trying to gouge his eyes and thought out. Sasuke had become useless at the sight of blood and to his dismay at the sight of his own blood, he passed out.

Naruto was at a loss… the guy had fainted? At the sight of his own blood? Oh, boy there went half of the customer base if he can't stand the sight of blood let alone his own. Naruto put the blood he had collected in to a vial and set it in the cold mini fridge. Hey they may do a shit ton of illegal stuff but at least they do it safely. Naruto was going to send the blood to one of their friends who owned a lab, have the man screened for any STD and blood born disease, and have a Tox-screan pulled on him so they can find out what exactly he was shooting when they found him. Naruto had to know so they could break him of the drug and start over with a new type of addiction for the man. Naruto pulled the toy out of the others ass gently as possible he then moved the man to the bed in the corner of the room. Setting him down he jabbed another needle into the mans arm this one though was filled with a sleeping drug that would hopefully keep him out for the next couple of hours ten at the most. Naruto tucked the man in and left the room locking the door and putting the key on the chain around his neck…

**heres the next chapter! Hopefully I'll get inspiration to write more… wel thanks for the reviews I have I more chapter to up load then im caught up on the stuff on my lap top. Well review me and tell me what you want. No really help me! **


	4. q & a

Slowly he came to. His eyes opened to find a blonde staring at him he was in a bed now, instead of stretched out on a wooden rack. The blonde was watching him closely blue eyes met black.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Sasuke shouted at the blonde as he sat up careful of any thing that might hurt his throbbing ass.

"I'm Naruto, but really I should be asking the questions." The blond said with a gentle grin. Sasuke gasped. This man was stunning…

"So what's your name?" the blonde asked.

"Um… Sasuke Uchiha…" Sasuke stuttered out with a bit of a blush dusting his cheeks. The blonde scribbled something down on a clipboard.

"How old are you?"

"…19 ½." Sasuke answered.

"Now be honest what do you like when you have intimate relations with another person?" he asked. Sasuke balked.

"Where am I? Why do you want to know that!" he asked his blush a violent red across his porcelain cheeks.

"Well you are currently in one of the 6 rooms in the training suite in the Uzumaki/Kyuubi service building… and I need to know so I can teach you what ever you don't know so answer the questions or I'll just have to teach you every thing." The blonde said with a serious look on his tan features.

"Have you ever given or received a blowjob and or hand job?" he asked Sasuke shook his head.

"Have you ever rimmed or been rimmed?"

"What's that?"

"That's a no… are you a virgin? Have you had any form of sexual intercourse?" Sasuke was so red he didn't want to have to explain that he was an almost total virgin… it was embarrassing…

"N…no to both." He whispered the blonde gave an amused snort…

"Okay so have to deal with virgin syndrome… fun. Okay what exactially were you shooting up? Do you like to be hurt?" Sasuke tilted his head in question

"It was called 'kiddy powder' I don't know what was in it but it was strong. And no… in fact I bruise easily." He put in.

"Any fetishes and are you averse to being tied up, gagged, or immobilized in any way?"

"Uh…. I don't know… um…" he didn't know how to answer the questions at all… it hurt his brain.

"Okay do you respond well to verbal abuse and or dirty talk?" the blonde asked yet again. Sasuke was clueless. He dropped his head into his hands.

"I…I don't know." He replied. A shifting of fabric drew his attention as the man moved the small thunk of the clipboard hitting the table made him look up. Dark sapphire blue eyes met his own.

"Well then let's start there. I'll talk dirty to you and if you get the least bit…" he paused for a moment his eyes dropping to Sasuke's crotch. "Hard you'll tell me. I will not touch you unless you want me too alright sasu…" he grinned and something about that grin made him shiver. He swallowed hard and then it began.

"Sasuke such a pretty name… you must be born to be a bottom… I mean your name has uke in it. Tell me Sasuke have you ever kissed any one?" he asked in a low sultry voice. Sasuke shook his head. "Oh well its very fun how the lips slide together in unison and how they part to let tongues play wet and seeking. A heady combination. Tell me Sasuke would you like me to kiss you?" he asked and Sasuke blushed feeling like this was all a dream. "Would you like me to kiss other places than your mouth? Your neck? Over your fluttering pulse? How about those rosy nipples that I saw the other day. The ones that begged me for my touch? Would you like me to do that run my tongue along them and suck on them? While I touch you?" he asked Sasuke was breathing shallowly each near gasp made his chest and rosy nipples jut towards his tormentor, and the worse thing was he was starting to stir. "Hm… where would you like me to touch you? On your cock? You are circumcised so it would be much different from my own. I'm uncut. Do you know what I can teach you Sasuke? I'll teach you how to use your hands for your own pleasure and for that of your client. You will learn on me. Would you like that?" he asked as he moved crawling on to the bed his blue eyes darkening further. "I could make you scream in pleasure with a touch. I have already introduced you to my favorite toy. Did you like it? How it stretched your little hole how it moved against that magic button in side you? That button is called the prostate, and it's going to be your best friend for the next few weeks. I wonder if you'd like for me to touch you?" he asked. Sasuke couldn't hide the semi-tented fabric in his lap. He also couldn't resist croaking out a mangled

"Yes!" and the large tan hand descended on to his cloth covered cock. He moaned as that hand gripped him tightly.

"Mmm… good you respond well to that but you are such a virgin… Sasuke would you like me to finger you? Or just skip that and dry fuck you? I mean that. But we'll save that for when you misbehave. Oo you are so hard Sasuke. Do you masturbate often pretty doll?" he asked as he moved his hand up and down in a slow motion the sheet causing almost painful friction. Sasuke shook his head as he gripped the others clothed bicep. "Pity we shall have to build up your resistance. Do you want to cum?" he asked as he placed a gentle kiss on Sasuke's cheek. His hand stilling much to Sasuke's dismay.

"Ah~ ha. Ha. Yessssss. Mnngh! Please!" he begged trying to grind up into the hand that rested loosely around his cock.

"Firstly I will let you cum only if I deem you ready, and if you call me master. Secondly Sasuke you belong to me first. Lastly, in these rooms you wear no clothing unless I give it to you. You are my slave and my bitch. Now slave cum for your master." He growled into Sasuke's ear as he fisted his cock hard in that strong tan hand.

"Oh gOD!" he cried as he came in to the sheet.

**Ha there it is up that's it for a bit… be happy I updateted the shit I had in the document on word! Thanks also for all the reviews its nice to know people actually read my shit any hoo! I love you all!**


	5. talk dirty

Chapter 5

**(Hahahahahahahah! You all are great especially you those who review my stories! It gives me the drive to complete the works… .Tears of joy. *sob* I love you all!)**

Naruto loved it. Watching that beautiful face scrunch up in pleasure. He replayed the image over and over in his head as he retrieved things from the toy room down the hall. He grabbed another of his favorites a nice suede cock-ring. And a little box that held an assortment of graduated butt plugs, And the clip board with the results from the tox-screan. Done on the boy.

He returned to the room to find the boy standing and looking around the rather barren room. He was wrapped in one of the sheets from the bed.

"See anything you like?" he asked and watched the boy jump.

"Ah! No! i-i-i-im fine… what's t-t-that?" he asked shaking a cold sweat was breaking out on his pale flesh. Withdrawals? From the kiddy powder… Naruto set the box and ring down and moved closer to the quivering boy.

"Sasuke… are you okay?"

"Fuck no I'm not okay! I got kid napped, sexually assaulted, talked to orgasm, tied up, stripped down, and now I'm going through with…uck… B-Bathroom…" his face seemed to turn a little green and Naruto lunged for the trash basket handing it to the boy who got sick and emptied whatever had been in his stomach in to the plastic bin.

"Shhh… it'll be okay. Really. This is a good thing for you. Some day after your training maybe you'll make enough money to buy yourself and then you can work directly for me and not have to please any clients. But first you've got to trust me and let me help you acquire a new addiction that won't hurt you as much… c'mon Sasuke… what else do you really have to live for?" Naruto hated this part of the breaking he had about three potential slaves die on him during this phase by tiring to commit suicide.

"I had my… company…and my family… but… now I've only got you…." the 19 year old said as he cried. Naruto frowned and lifted the boy. Carrying him to the bed and laying him down.

"d-don't leave me. P-please…" the boy begged.

"I won't. I just have to go talk with my secretary. And cancel my appointments for the rest of the day…I'll be right back Sasuke don't worry. Just stay in the bed." And Naruto left the boy. Walking out to the small office room where he called, kyuu, his cousin with his cell phone.

"Yellow?" The redhead answered

"Kyuubi I want you to handle all my appointments today. Sasuke isn't good and this drug is kicking his ass and I will not let another person die when I can help him…"

"Okay uh the Hyuga were wanting to talk with you do you think I should tell them that you are sick or dealing with a new slave?"

"What ever you think will work. Thanks kyuu… bye."

"Mmhmm…" and the line went dead.


	6. the Dr's orders

Naruto loved it. Watching that beautiful face scrunch up in pleasure. He replayed the image over and over in his head as he retrieved things from the toy room down the hall. He grabbed another of his favorites a nice suede cock-ring. And a little box that held an assortment of graduated butt plugs, And the clip board with the results from the tox-screan. Done on the boy.

He returned to the room to find the boy standing and looking around the rather barren room. He was wrapped in one of the sheets from the bed.

"See any thing you like?" he asked and watched the boy jump.

"Ah! No! i-i-i-im fine… what's t-t-that?" he asked shaking a cold sweat was breaking out on his pale flesh. Withdrawals? From the kiddy powder… Naruto set the box and ring down and moved closer to the quivering boy.

"Sasuke… are you okay?"

"Fuck no Im not okay! I got kid napped, sexually assaulted, talked to orgasm, tied up, stripped down, and now im going threw with…uck… B-Bathroom…" his face seemed to turn a little green and Naruto lunged for the trash basket handing it to the boy who got sick and emptied what ever had been in his stomache in to the plastic bin.

"Shhh… it'll be okay. Really. This is a good thing for you. Some day after your training, maybe you'll make enough money to buy yourself and then you can work directly for me and not have to please any clients. But first you've got to trust me and let me help you acquire a new addiction that wont hurt you as much… c'mon Sasuke… what else do you really have to live for?" Naruto hated this part of the breaking he had about three potential slaves die on him during this phase by tiring to commit suicide.

"I had my… company…and my family… but… now I've only got you…." the 19 year old said as he cried. Naruto frowned and lifted the boy. Carrying him to the bed and laying him down.

"d-don't leave me. P-please…" the boy begged.

"I won't. I just have to go talk with my secretary. And cancel my appointments for the rest of the day…I'll be right back Sasuke don't worry. Just stay in the bed." And Naruto left the boy. Walking out to the small office room where he called, Kyuu, his cousin with his cell phone.

"Yellow?" The redhead answered

"Kyuubi I want you to handle all my appointments today. Sasuke isn't good and this drug is kicking his ass and I will not let another person die when I can help him…"

"Okay uh the Hyuga were wanting to talk with you do you think I should tell them that you are sick or dealing with a new slave?"

"What ever you think will work. Thanks Kyuu… bye."

"Mmhmm…" and the line went dead.

Sasuke shivered as he laid in the bed. He could here the blonds low gravely voice as he spoke to some one named Kyuu… he was back in the room and level with Sasuke in a blink of the eye. His sapphire eyes sparkled in the low lamp light.

"Hey Sasuke… what did your mom or dad do when you were sick that made you feel better?" he asked dredging up one of the only pleasant memories he really had left.

"U-u-uh… s-she used to make me chicken broth with leeks and hard bread. And ginger ale with a bendy straw… why?" Sasuke asked his sweaty brow furrowing.

"Just wondering usually memories help with the shitty parts. Uh and yea just to let you know yea I've done this a lot…" Sasuke looked at the other man who couldn't be more than 20.

"How old are you?"

"Uh… about 28. I think."

"You think?"

"Yea… I don't really remember I never really had a formal birthday. But enough about me… ever had a girl friend Sasuke?"

Sasuke scrunched up his face the only girl he had ever gone out with had been a freak…

"Okay…um a boyfriend maybe?"

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat he'd never had a boyfriend either but boys were generally less clingy than women and Sasuke kind of felt drawn to the blonde who sat on his bed…

Kyuubi stared at his phone and shook his head. Naruto was such a doof. He always was attached to the troubled ones. Like he was trying to save them. Their profession was not a charity it was to provide entertainment for those who paid the most. Kyuu sighed and pushed a hand threw his messy red locks. He loved how Naruto also conveniently pushed the Hyuga off on to him.

"…bastard."

Naruto sat and talked with Sasuke for a long time until his phone rang again he answered it.

"Hello Uzumaki speaking?"

"Yes I want to know if you have any recent additions to your catch of young pleasure providers?" the slimy voice of gato his worst customer asked. Naruto hated the man who took pride in destroying young virgins and tarring down the careful confidence that Naruto took so long to instill. Garra still wouldn't let Naruto touch him…

"I told you 'you are black listed', and I have a person waiting with the cops on speed dial with all the info I have on you. So don't show your pig ugly face around here, and if you call me again I will kill you…" he growled into the phone then he snapped it shut and glanced at Sasuke who looked a little frightened…

"Sorry it was a bad customer…"

"O….what is this place why me?" Sasuke asked.

"As I said before this is a slave facility. And I found you… you were half-dead and frankly I think its better that I found you. Wave got a full medical team Kyuu… my cousin is a doctor certified by the state. I my self recently graduated with my masters in social psychology so I am a more than capable person for you to spill your feelings to I also have a bachelor's degree in business and English of all things." Naruto said cursing his nervous babbling he took note that Sasuke seemed to be shivering violently. Sweat beaded on his upper lip and he was drooping over he looked tired.

"Hey you okay?" he asked and got no response. He reached out and touched the teens shoulder and he fell over. And Naruto panicked.

Kyuu heard Naruto's ringer go off on his phone he flipped it open ignoring the hyuuga's outraged huff.

"What's wrong now?"

"He isn't responding to touch or his name I can't get a pulse and he is barely breathing."

"On my way."

Kyuu hung up and turned to the person.

"I apologize but im needed for an emergency I have to go the secretary will schedule another meeting for you and Mr. Uzumaki." And he was off.

Naruto was panicking as he situated Sasuke the teen wasn't responding and barely breathing. Kyuubi came in to the room and immediately checked the boy over pulling the sleeve of his suit up to check his watch as he checked his pulse. He pressed his ear to the teen's chest and made sure his airways were clear. Naruto felt useless.

"He will be fine he just needs a jolt of something to help with the major head ache he'll have in the morning. Officially I prescribe two aspirin and a cup of strong coffee."

Naruto felt such strong relief wash over him.

"Naru… what are your plans for this kid?"

Naruto paused and thought.

"What my intentions always are. I want to make a profit and help him…"  
"are you sure that's all?" asked the 33 year old

"What else…"

"I just know you Naru and you are not a bad person but I think you want to help too much. And you need to start his training tomorrow after he eats teach him how to obey… and the Hyuga are rescheduling an appointment with you."

With that, Naruto watched Kyuubi leave. And he seriously took in to consideration what his cousin said.


	7. spankings

_**Sorry it's a short one but an update nonetheless. I wanted to get it up A.S.A.P. this was inspired my Faithful reader and reviewer KITTYKATPERSON I love you. You make me happy! Well again for the shortness. But it pushes it along I love you all enjoy.**_

Sasuke woke with a splitting headache. Immediately the man Naru-something was there and forcing him to take a few aspirin.

"Now I have food for you but I have a rule you have to do every thing I say in order to get every bite. Do you understand?" Sasuke just looked up at the person.

"Answer me and remember my rule you must only call me master."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'What the hell?'

"I will not ask again. Do. You. Understand?" Sasuke opened his mouth

"I don't give a rat's ass about your fucking rules. Im hungry." Sasuke growled as he reached for the tray. A tan hand grabbed his wrist.

"Hum… don't like rules huh? Do you know what happens when you don't OBEY my rules?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"You get punished." Suddenly Sasuke was tugged over the blonds' lap his still naked body was devastated of the cotton sheet that was wrapped around him. A strong arm pressed his shoulders down. He grunted and tried to fight it and get free. This felt like it would turn out worse if he didn't get free. A hand landed on his bare ass. It lovingly petted the fleshy muscle. And then.

*SLAP*

"AH!" Sasuke cried out as the tan hand came down on his left ass cheek hard and fast. It stung! He writhed harder and tried to get free.

"This is what you get." Slapslapslap "for not listening." Sasuke felt tears sting his eyes and drip down his cheeks he cried out begging that the blond stop. 5.6.7. Then it stopped… the tan hand smoothed gently over his abused ass and lightly pressed trying to rub away the sore. Sasuke bit his lip as he sat there across his lap stunned his pride severely hurt and more than a little confused. This Naruto guy was so strange he had talked to Sasuke last night as if they had known each other forever and a day. Just now, he had been spanked. Like a reprimanded child. It made no sense!

Naruto heard a raged sniff rise from the man in his lap. He stared at his heated ass and how tan his hand looked compared to the ghastly pale of the others skin.

"Are you going to obey me now?"

"*sniff* fuck no!"


	8. a plot and feeling human again

"Son of a fucking bitch my gawd is it so hard to just swallow yer goddamned pride and fucking submit!" Kyuubi jumped as his private bedroom door was kicked open and Naruto came in his temper in full flair mode judging by how badly the twenty-something was swearing , and the amount of butchering he was doing to the English language. Kyuubi sat up in bed and flicked on his bedside light.

"What's wrong?"

"…fucking slut! With his cute little pale ass, and those huge 'come-fuck-me' eyes. Damn this is bad Kyuu vary varrry baaaad…" Kyuubi nodded crossing his arms as his younger cousin plopped down on the end of his bed.

"Yes Naruto it is… you woke me up."

"This isn't the time for your beauty sleep you two bit faggot hack! Im having a crisis! I can't crack him and I swear his fucking eyes turned red! RED Kyuu!" Kyuubi ignored the 'faggot-hack' comment and sighed. "and fuck if it wasn't the sexiest thing when he did this weird martial arts judo shit and ended up on top of me… did I mention his skin looks so pretty when its slapped and flushed?" Kyuubi let Naruto go on; it seemed that his cousin was totally in love with this boy's body… this could be beneficial to them…

"Naruto." His blonde cousin 'huhn'ed'. "We should have a show…"

"That's…that's PERFECT! Dealing with those pompous freaks will totally tire me out! Thanks Kyuu! I LOVE YOU!" and the hyperactive and horny blonde left him slamming the door shut behind him. Kyuu smiled and laughed to himself this was good for his little Naru… yea this new boy would give him a challenge.

Sasuke glared at his still red cheeks in the mirror. He looked happy… pleased even, and damn if he didn't hate that the look was caused by that damn DOPE! and the steam but that was besides the fact! Sasuke opened a drawer and found six or seven packaged toothbrushes he grabbed one and opened another drawer finding an elastic headband and a few bobby pins he pulled those out and proceeded to pin back his too long bangs…he needed to get his hair cut again as soon as he got out of this weird place. He sighed, brushed his teeth viciously, and spat the foamy toothpaste out in to the sink, which he turned on to wash it down the drain. As soon as he finished getting to the point of feeling human, again, he walked out in to the huge bedroom that was two rooms from the one he had woken in it, unlike his, had a shower! He tugged back the covers and loosed the four pillows piling them all in the center of the bed. He gasped when he noticed a gun sat beneath one of them he lifted the heavy object and sat it down on the bedside table and then climbed on to the bed draping himself over his little mountain of fluff and linen he then fell asleep rather quickly. Beating the dope up and then beating one off took a lot out of him.

Naruto had thrown himself in to his work not really feeling like getting another beating (or hard on) by the doe eyed boy who was to be in the next show for their clients. Gods, what to dress the kid in? A slave, with chains and a little loincloth. No. a cat boy with a vibrator tail? Possible. A natural geisha? In a pale blue kimono untied… no a red kimono with a gold chord and the setting would be a chaise lounge with a paper screen and a fan and lanterns and that was it…. Naruto quickly scribbled it down along with a few of the other Ideas he had for the other slaves. That was when he noticed the time. 2:57 am. Shit… he needed sleep and probably some alone time with little Naruto… he stood up, walked toward his bedroom, and froze at what he found…


	9. the guns and a bit of confusion

Sasuke had never really slept as well as he had in the goofballs bed. His huge pile of pillows helped and the gun made him feel safe.

"Now who is sleeping in my bed…? It seems that little goldilocks wants to push his boundaries even further than he already has" a low voice woke him from his sleep Sasuke jerked up to find the naru-guy holding the gun pointed at Sasuke as he lorded over the bed. Blue eyes were cold and sharp. Plump masculine lips were pulled in to a line an irritated line…. But the scariest part was also the most exciting. The fact the loaded gun was pointed directly at his head…. It was frightening and arousing.

Naruto's pov

The gun was gripped in his hand. A perfect fit. The clip was loaded with bullets for his own protection normally… for this he had a clip of blanks…. For effect. The kid was going lo learn that you "never disobey your master and you do not use his facilities unless given express permission…. Now get out of my bed." Naruto demanded and the teen obeyed.

"Strip." He watched the teen do as told and grinned.

"Turn around hands on the bed. What is your excuse for this" Naruto asked running the cold metal over pale and probably hot skin.

" I was tired and I wanted to be clean!" he replied Naruto smirked….

"Well its time to dirty u up again then hmm? on your knees." He demanded, "Now suck me off…. Bite me or disobey and I shoot you." Naruto grinned wider when the teen bit his lip but swallowed and did as he was told shakily he unbuttoned Naruto's pants and pulled them down along with Naruto's underwear. Naruto saw an opportunity to test the boy.

"Suck…. What are you waiting for? Do you want to get shot? I will blow your brains out all over this room…." He gasped and gripped Naruto's cock bringing it to his lips a shy tongue slipped out to tease the tip. Naruto bit back the groan that had built in his chest and stayed silent, as the teen tried to blow him clearly this was his first time doing a blowjob. Naruto soon found that Sasuke responded well to direction.

"No…. try swirling your tongue around the tip…. Ahhh…. Yea like that… now take it in your mouth slowly don't choke your self…." Naruto brushed the barrel of the gun over the others forehead to brush his loose bangs back. Sasuke did as he was couched and Naruto noticed that Sasuke was getting a little excited as he got more and more into sucking on Naruto….

"Now… I want you to take me in as far as you cAHN!" Naruto was surprised as Sasuke deep troughed him in one go. So surprised his knees gave out and. he fell back on to his ass and the gun clattered to the floor he moved to grab it but Sasuke's hand closed over it first. Shaky pale hands held the gun and Naruto smiled.

Sasuke was scared. He had a gun… he was prepared to shoot the blonde if he needed to but he was so scared. Not of the blonde or the gun but of his own body. He had liked it. The rush of being close death. His own cock had started t get hard and he had wanted to make the doof orgasm… but he had to get away.

"Now Sasuke…"

"NO! Shut up don't move or I will shoot!" Sasuke exclaimed as the blonde moved to stand but froze at the threat.

"Sasuke… you cant. You know you can't shoot me…. I saved you. I could have let you die or get raped…" Sasuke didn't want to hear that! He was tired of this he didn't want to be here! He wanted to be in his bed… wait he didn't have one….

"Where will you go Sasuke? You don't have a home. You are penny less and home less I am your only option." Sasuke swallowed his sorrow and aimed the gun. The in sensitive bastard! He didn't have to say it!

*BANG*BANG*BANG*

Three shots… Sasuke had squeezed his eyes shut on the first.

"Heh… that was uncalled for…. Sasuke." the blondes voice sounded as condescending as ever. Suddenly he was grabbed and thrown to the bed the gun wrenched from him and his arms pinned by his sides. He opened his eyes and wished he hadn't.

"Sasuke… you've pissed me off…." And then Sasuke knew he was a bout to hurt…. Badly. He tensed up for a blow but it never came…. He looked up at the blonde who looked pensive.

"Hmmmmmmmmm…" the blonde was thinking his blue eyes traced over every one of Sasuke's features he could feel them like a touch.

"Wh-whats w-wrong? Why aren't you hitting me?" he asked

"I don't know why…" was the cryptic reply.

Naruto couldn't do it… why couldn't he do it? He normally would beat the living dog shit out of any other slave beat them and then humiliate them… but he couldn't… instead he sat over top Sasuke pinning him tottaly and completely to the bed…

"A-are you going to do any thing or what?" the distraught teen cried his pale skin flushed and his eyes filled with tears.

"No. I wont." He replied as he shifted grasping thin pale wrists in his hands and pinning them above the teen's head.

"I wont hit you. I can't hit you." He spoke as he leaned down close they were a breath away…. The minty smell of his toothpaste hung on the teen's breath along with the musky smell of Naruto's own cock.

"I don't know why…." With that Naruto closed his mouth over the teens and kissed him gently more so than he ever had…

He pulled away and stared in to the teary eyes of the teen that stared up at him with a confused look in his dark brown eyes.

"Why?" Naruto frowned. He hated that word he got asked it all the time! He didn't know why! He just did!

"Why do you ask that!" Naruto growled as he glared down his grip on the others wrists became harder the teen struggled and grunted trying to escape.

"L-let go!" the teen shrieked and struggled.

"No."

Kyuubi sighed as he strolled to Naruto's rooms. It was 5 in the morning and he was trying to find his idiot cousin. He was not prepared to find the blond wrapped around the pale black haired boy. The both of them were asleep and looked ragged even as they slept. The boy was naked and Naruto wore only his pants.

"You are a stupid child Naruto incredibly stupid." The redheaded doctor mumbled quietly as he covered the sleeping kids. He hoped that the idiot would wise up and get out as quickly as he could he didn't know. The black list customers were plotting they had contacted kyuubi and begged bribed and threatened to get him on their side but never would the doctor do that to his beloved little cousin…. Never could he! It was impossible! He just loved Naruto too much. He'd tell them when they woke. He shifted to turn and stepped on something. He glanced down and saw the gun he'd gotten Naruto for his 21st birthday he picked it up and dropped the clip 3 of the blanks were gone… so that was why the kid was in Naruto's bed. Funny though, he didn't look beaten in fact Naruto was the one with a black eye. This would have to go in his file of things to ask/tell Naruto later. He turned to leave realizing that he'd have to deal with all of Naruto's meetings today AGAIN… he tucked his hands into his pockets and felt his phone and got a horrid idea. If the blonde would make the mistake of not doing his job then kyuubi was entitled to some fun. He flipped it open and leaned over the two to try to get a good look at how Naruto held the boy so passively and so closely and hoy the teen snuggled into Naruto's neck and collar bone. Once at the perfect shot he snapped the photo. And smirked sending it to his e-mail. After that he left…

(Before they fell asleep rewind to before kyuu came in)Sasuke was more pissed off now than scared he wanted to beat the doof!

"Listen Sasuke. I'm not a mean guy… I'm not. Its just you… you do things that make me want to hurt you to make you cry to make you beg me for more I want to spank you and watch your ass turn pink then red… I want to have you suck on me again and coach you…. You are doing everything that you shouldn't do but I cant help but want to keep you locked up as my personal slave… its hard…" the blonde said quietly leaning in again and kissing Sasuke's cheek and moving to his chin and neck Sasuke gave a small groan that sounded so pitiful and weak the hum of approval against his neck from the man over him went straight to his groin. Then the lips gave way to teeth that scraped over the muscle on his neck. His voice wouldn't stay quiet. Another loud groan filled the room.

"S-see what I mean even your voice makes me harder than steel… as clichéd as that is…. You make me want to wank like I've never wanked before…" the hands holding his wrists slid down his arms and started to rub his chest, quickly his nipples were singled out and lightly pinched.

"AHN~!" he gasped as this happened. The mouth on his neck sucked hard. Not knowing what to do with his hands he grabbed on to Naruto's shirt tightly. Next he knew he was being held down again by the blonde and kissed. The other had taken off his shirt and he still had his pants undone his ruddy cock peaked out of his boxer waistband. Sasuke was totally amazed and a little disgusted with him self…. He wanted this as the man kissed him he tried to reciprocate… as he was touched he let the moans slip out if he felt good… he freed his hands and grabbed a fist full of blonde hair and licked the tan and wine colored lips. He found that his hips liked to arch up against the blondes leg in a shame full way… he couldn't lie he was enjoying himself. Suddenly with another thrust against the blonde's denim clad leg he was suddenly cold. He heard the loud thump and the blonde cry out in pain…. He looked over to see the man on the floor holding his eye…

"F-fuck!" he groaned standing and turning to face the bed. Sasuke winced at the rapidly forming bruise. Over his eye.

"Are you okay? I-I-I'm sorry…. I made you hurt your self…. I"

"Its fine…. Ugh…. Its late just go to sleep I'll sleep here." he said pointing to the floor….

"Uhn~ NO!" Sasuke cried loudly reaching for the other. He swallowed hard and spoke.

"S-s-sleep here…. p-please with me in the bed d-don't go…"


	10. good mornings and paperwork

Naruto woke as the warmth in his arms shifted. Immediately Naruto's hands were on a cute butt pulling the hips up to meet his in a sort of good morning pre fuck dry hump. The warmth moaned loudly.

"Ahmmmm~" he groaned in reply.

"Nah-naru!" Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the warmth and blinked. It was Sasuke? He felt his cock throb even harder and grow larger…

"What's wrong Sasuke? Can't handle your master?" Naruto smirked as he rolled them over he dearly wished for a condom so he could fuck the ass that settled over his denim clad cock.

"I-im- ooooh! S-stop that!" the teen cried as Naruto forced their hips to grind together. He liked this the full body blush of the teen made him even more excited. He reached for the teen and pulled him down into a hard kiss. Naruto forced his tongue past pale lips and flicked it around. He finial felt tentative hands place them selves on his chest and brush over his left nipple he hummed happily as his kiss moved to the teens neck.

"Ah god!" the boy cried out.

"No… but I appreciate the sentiment… may I have you? Can I savor your body?" Naruto asked rolling them over the teen didn't protest Naruto paused and stared down at him and his heart fluttered or something close to there… he slid down the teens body and gripped his cute little cock he closed his own mouth over it and went about sucking him the erotic sounds that Sasuke tried to muffle with his hands made it that much better Naruto's own cock was heavy now his balls throbbed and he wanted nothing more than to come. But he ignored it.

Sasuke was mortified as he watched his penis disappear between the blondes lips. He couldn't hide his loud lusty slutty moans as he was sucked and the blonde was good at it a rough hand stroked his perineum and balls and he lost it his hands found blonde hair and shoved the blonde's mouth down on him all the way. And he spilt his cum down the others throat. He lay there on the bed twitching for a moment numb as his "master" looked down at him.

"Come…" the blonde said as he stood.

"Wha?..." Sasuke replied groggily after having cum.

"We are going to clean up and then I'm going to take you with me to the office to do the books and I expect that you'll be a good pet and do as I say while I let you out of the room and I'll treat you to a large lunch." Sasuke scowled at the bribery but stood any way.

-0-0-0-

Naruto smiled at the flushed and pleased and clean raven. He wore one of Naruto's button downs and a suit jacket and a loose tie along with a pair of tight shorts that hugged his bottom and showcased his hairless legs.

"Why did you decide to take me out of that room?" Naruto flinched at the question as they descended the stairs.

"You really shouldn't question your master…" me mumbled trying to hide the heated and embarrassed blush on his face.

"Fine… so what exactly are we doing today…'master'?"

Naruto smirked.

"Paperwork." He stated plainly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kyuubi tried his damned-ist to relax the hyuuga branch leader. The man was demanding and a bit of a brat. His mouth was set in an irritated line that made kyuubi want to punch the man in the face.

"Where is uzumaki-san?" the Asian demanded. Kyuubi bit down the violent urge to let a few snarky comments out.

"I told you hyuuga-san he is busy and I am here in lieu of him. What ever it is I am sure I can handle it."

"No. I want to talk to naru… uzumaki-san…" the man said.

Kyuubi sighed and stood.

"Wait here please." He demanded more than asked and left he sighed in relief when he saw Naruto.

"Thank god! You! Go see Neji! He keeps asking for… Naruto…" kyuubi glared at the blonde when he saw the raven boy standing behind him wearing some of Naruto's clothes. While the blonde wore dark gray slacks and a rusty orange shirt that looked rather good on him he also had a gray vest and gray orange and blue tie and kyuubi also noticed he wore his nice shoes (his hand made leather ones from Italy).

"Yes kyuu?"

"Why are you so dressed up?..." kyuubi felt his blood pressure rising and started to count to 100 in his head.

"Cuz I decided I had to do work today…. Kyuu I'll handle the hyuuga… would you set Sasuke up in the office doing filling please?" the blonde begged acting like a child instead of his age of almost 30. Kyuubi glanced at the teen.

"Fine but he better do as he is told…" kyuubi replied.

"He will I promise!" kyuubi sighed and pointed at the door behind him.

"Go." He said as he left tugging the raven with him by his elbow towards the office.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto smiled at neji as he walked in.

"NARUTO!" the 24 year old cried he was only a few years younger than Naruto but socially his senior.

"Hi, neji. So what brings you here?" Naruto asked sitting at the other chair in the room.

"Its… I'd like to permanently buy gaara-san…" Naruto knew it. That explained why the other had come alone and had requested him.

"Are you sure neji? He's damaged goods he can't even undress around the other pets he has issues talking to people. He wont be able to please you…"

"I DON'T CARE!" the other exclaimed. Naruto smiled there was one thing that really got under Neji's skin and that was gaara. The red head had been a great pet loyal obedient and he had been intelligent he had loved to share his opinion on things and then gato had come… Naruto still blamed himself for the torment put on to gaara and all the others that gato had touched he had destroyed Deidara's voice with glass shards in a sandwich. He had raped gaara and mentally destroyed him for hours before they had found them Naruto shuddered to think what he had done to Haku…there were reasons Zabuza was the only one allowed to buy Haku… and there were reasons for the mask and turtlenecks.

"Fine neji… I know he'll be safe with you. There is a show next week you can purchase him then and we will talk more about it then if you want to go see him I think he's probably watching the news with Haku and ino." Naruto said as he left. Honestly he was worried about his stock… he needed to oust gato, and to do that he needed bait ,A fly to tempt the spider. But whom?


	11. the plans and indecision

Kyuubi sighed as he showed the raven how to file the almost unimportant vouchers for the repair bills to the manor.

"So if its furniture related it goes in the blue file… and the ones for the utility's goes in the red?" the boy asked from his spot on the floor.

"Yes and if it isn't specified it goes in the manila one." He reaffirmed.

"Okay I can do this," the teen mumbled shrugging off the jacket he wore and pushing up his sleeves on the white dress shirt. Kyuubi watched the other work for a time till Naruto returned and sat in the chair at the desk, his thinking face on. His blonde brows were furrowed creating a crease in his forehead. He shifted and inhaled threw his nose. Kyuubi could tell there was a plan forming in his cousin's head, a plan that would destroy a man from the inside out, And kyuubi pitied the man who was on the receiving end.

"Kyuu…. Would you do me a favor and cancel what ever dinner plans I had tonight and book me a table for 4 at "rue de paradise" and ask Ten-ten to get **that** ready?" the blonde asked kyuubi raised an eyebrow at the hushed command it was as if the other didn't want the teen to hear.

"Yes but…"

"Oh and tell some one to send an invite to gato…. For dinner tonight have him bring his current pet hmmmm…." Kyuubi suppressed his shudder at the sweet tone that came from his younger cousins lips.

"Ri-right away…" he replied and bowed out hurriedly leaving the frightening presence of his cousin.

-0-0-0-0-

Naruto grinned. He felt marvelous that he had figured out how to bring gato down and it involved lots of fun things… the most difficult would be getting himself alone with the sleaze. And dinner was just phase one.

"H-hey…. Uhmmmm…. wh-how's your eye?" the quiet voice of the rooms other occupant asked. Startling Naruto.

"Huh? Wha? Oh…. Yea its fine…. Jeeze how long have you been in here?" Naruto asked with a nervous laugh.

"I've been in here the whole time… and I'm done sorting." The boy stated mater-of-factly, Standing and brushing off his shorts that Naruto found himself growing quite fond of.

"Ah….*ahem* Right. Come here Sasuke." Naruto commanded. The look he received nearly made him laugh but he refrained from it. Instead he spread his own legs relaxed into his chair and patted his left knee.

"Come." He demanded.

With a huff the other did, as he was demanded.

"Good… now listen well. Tonight you and I are going out. As I am a firm believer in learning threw doing you shall learn how to please your master in a public place with out getting caught… if you do get caught being naughty then I will spank you till you cant even think about sitting your ass will be so red." Naruto said in his sickly sweet voice that gave even himself shivers. And did Sasuke shiver it started at his head and worked down in a full body shudder Naruto tightened his grip around the boy and smirked.

"Are we clear Sasuke?"

"Y-yea…" Naruto was dissatisfied with this answer and shoved the teen rather roughly to the floor quickly following him down pinning the startled other to the plush carpeted floor.

"Now… is that how you answer your master?" he asked with a dark smirk.

The teen squirmed and tried to wriggle out from underneath Naruto.

"Ah-ah-ah… you wont get to get up unless you say what I want to hear… it's a rule Sasuke. And you know this. Unless you want your ass to be red while we go out tonight I suggest that you do as I say." Naruto purred to the shocked and silent boy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke was frightened and aroused as the blonde lorded over him but gods this was sooooooooooo wrong! He wasn't supposed to like being pushed down it wasn't supposed to make him hot it wasn't supposed to make him want to do what ever the blonde told him to do he couldn't take it the incessant wool suit clad knee was pressing against his balls and other choice bits, the pleasure of it and the low growl of his voice he couldn't do it, he let out the moan that had suddenly built in his chest it was loud and split the silent room.

"Hmm? What's this? Are you…. *gasp* horny? Sasuke?" the blonde asked shifting so he was settled between Sasuke's thighs his hips pressed so wonderfully to Sasuke's own.

"Ahn!~" Sasuke moaned again his hands flew to cover his mouth to try to keep the embarrassing sounds trapped inside but it didn't help as tanned hands started to rub at his nipples threw the thin white shirt.

"Sasuke~ if you call me master I'll let you come~." The blonde who had kidnapped him assaulted him and who was now assaulting him again purred deeply in Sasuke's ear as he tweaked his nipples extra hard.

"Ahn~ m-m-m…" Sasuke gasped as the evil blonde rubbed down his body.

"C'mon say it and you can orgasm… say it and you can soil my hand." The businessman said with a smirk and a harsh tug to Sasuke's now uncovered member. Somehow the man had gotten Sasuke half out of his shorts and since he wore no underwear he was no being jacked off by the other.

"M-m-MASTER PLEASE AHN~!" Sasuke cried as he came his back arching off the floor and his member squirting globs of come over Naruto's hand and Sasuke's own stomach.

-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto was stunned slightly. Though it didn't show he was totally floored. No other trainee or pet had ever made him cum by rubbing against him and then orgasming by Naruto's hand. He was almost ashamed nearly 30 and coming like a teenaged boy from watching his… from watching Sasuke orgasm. He had some issues he tried to write it off as being deep in the moment. But that didn't work.

"Ah…ah…. *pant**gasp* m-m-master… Naruto?" the half dressed teen queried his pale cheeks flushed and his eyes filled with lust. Naruto felt a tinge of regret in his chest as he stared deep into those eyes. Why did he feel like this? He was accomplishing his job. Turn Sasuke into a pet. Get him addicted to sex. And slowly he was succeeding but the sound of the word "master" falling from those lips he'd kissed only once or twice made his stomach churn. He looked down at the mess that was Sasuke. His pale white belly was splashed with his own seed and so was Naruto's hand. He splayed his hand across the white expanse and sighed.

"We are getting you cleaned and dressed for the party after I clean this mess up…." Naruto moved to stand but was surprised as HE was pushed to the ground he blinked at Sasuke.

"Turnabout is fair play idiot." The teen smirked Naruto blushed ant tried to find his voice as blunt nails raked over his chest followed by those cherry lips he'd tasted.

"F-fuck!" Naruto groaned as straight whit teeth nipped at his stomach. He was quickly loosing it.

"Master?... wh-what do you want me to do?" the raven said in a condescending and teasing voice, making Naruto recover instantly.

"Stop!" Naruto commanded grabbing the other by his shoulders.

"What!" the teen gasped.

"You have to go get dressed no if ands or butts about it! I'll take you to Ten-ten and she'll get you ready I'll see you later tonight then you can do…. ah… what ever you like." Naruto said as he quickly picked the teen up after redressing him. He walked to Ten-tens room and deposited him their discussed quickly what he wanted and left hating how he could feel the blush rising on his face. As he reached his room he felt more and more like he needed a heavy drink or maybe 3… he didn't think he could handle it if the other did that again.

-0-0-0-0

Sooooooooooo this is another chapter of addicted to you… and lets just say that it will only get worse from here. Like I'm talking gato being a slime ball and public indecency and stuff that will make it so you can never look at a spoon the same way. Any hoo…. I need ideas from my fellow perverts… what sort of kinky things would you like to see? Name it and I'll write it. Thanks and stuff!


	12. the dinner and points deducted

Next!

-0-0-0-0-0-0=-=0=0-=00=00=00-=

Sasuke fidgeted as he sat in front of the mirrored vanity. The woman, Ten-ten was gently pulling his hair into a half up do. Normally his shaggy mane wouldn't even go into a ponytail but since she had added extensions his hair went to mid back. This woman, had immediately ordered him to strip he protested but complied. Next he was shoved in to a bath where three other women scrubbed and cleaned him using various flowery scented oils, the predominant one was the orange blossom scent they used on his hair. After the bath he was given a flimsy robe and placed in the chair in front of the vanity where he gained extra length on his hair. The ten-ten woman finished his hair easily. She had piled it in a way that caused it to spill over his shoulder in thick loose curls. His bangs fell to cover his left eye and his wispy side burns were curled into little ringlets.

"So… are your ears pierced?" the brunet with the buns ten-ten asked. Sasuke nodded and immediately regretted it when the woman grinned.

"well since yer going out with the boss tonight you get to wear the princess jewels… 24 karat diamonds, that drip off yer ears and neck… hmmmm~ so pretty." She purred this frightened Sasuke slightly.

"Any hoo…. Now for your dress!"

"WHAT?" Sasuke exclaimed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto set the tumbler of scotch down and sighed as he stared at his pale face in the mirror. There was no excuse for him to become weak like that. So the little imp took control from him. That didn't mean anything! He was Naruto uzumaki! And he owned Sasuke! In fact tonight he would reaffirm to the little devil who controlled whom. That little vixen wouldn't know what hit him. Naruto smiled as he glanced at his clock in his study. Nearly time. He finished his tie and shrugged on the dark gray suit jacket that went with the dark gray pants a crisp sherbet colored shirt was beneath the jacket. He looked at the gray and orange tie he wore and then pulled it off. Happy to undo a few buttons and show off his collarbone and his necklace. He smirked at his reflection and nodded. Yes he looked like the multimillionaire businessman he was. He finished his scotch and licked his lips and put on his business face. He had a feeling he'd need it while dealing with the asshole gato. He quickly descended the stairs and ran into his cousin.

"Ah Naruto the reservations were made… gato is bringing his own pet and Sasuke is being slightly obstinate with some of his accessories… namely the remote controlled bit… and he kicked me in the junk and fuck it hurts I'm on my way to acquire peas from Choji… Fuck~" Naruto bit back the hysterical chuckle that threatened to escape at the sight of the elder red heads pained expression as the man palmed his no doubt smarting crotch.

"Kay then I ask that *snerk* after you get your peas that you get the car around id like my viper please." Naruto said trying admirably to not smile as his cousin limped away.

The redhead forgotten Naruto walked into the "salon" where his companion was upon entering he paused and stared in guarded awe at the dressed up Sasuke. The slinky silky black dress he wore was perfectly modest and sexy at the same time the low swooping back and the slit up the thigh showed off his insanely soft and pale skin. Looking at the teen Naruto almost didn't believe that he had dragged the raven out of a gutter. The teen gasped when he entered and spun around to face Naruto, the act no matter how simple it was looked like poetry in motion Sasuke's (fake ) hair whipped around and fanned out, the dangly diamond earrings he wore sparkled. Everything seemed to slow down as their eyes met and all of Naruto's breathe left him.

"Ahem… what's the issue here?" he asked.

"These assholes are trying to shove shit with a remote inside me!" Sasuke cried the illusion of an angel in Naruto's head instantly turned to a dirty little devil. He flinched and cleared his throat again.

"There's a reason for the 'shit inside you' the vibe has a tracker inside it and I will use it to keep track of you…" Naruto said with a calm smile fighting to keep his eyes on Sasuke's. It was a blatant lie though. In all actuality the necklace and earrings had the trackers and so did the jewelry in his hair. The vibe was purely for Naruto's enjoyment.

Just as he spoke the raven heaved the small orange pill shaped, 3inch diameter, wireless vibe at his head. It hit Naruto in the chest falling short. The teen was blushing violently and panting his stance was wide and his whole demeanor was that of a wet cat. Naruto smiled and bent picking up the vibe he held out his hand for the remote from ten ten. The woman laid it in the palm of his hand.

"Good job ten ten you can get that one thing you wanted." Naruto mumbled to the Chinese woman who squealed "and I will approve all your expenses for the rest of the year… just leave and stay the hell out of here till I exit…" Naruto growled. The Chinese woman met his eyes and nodded and quickly left.

-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

Sasuke was angry! His body was starting betray him as he became more and more aware of the blonde who was smirking. In his hand he held the pill he slowly moved closer and Sasuke backed up silently cursing the fact his heart was fluttering violently.

"Hey kitty… why are you being hissy hmm?~" the blonde asked as he pinned Sasuke against the wall. The teen gasped as a firm and warm hand slid up his thigh. Touching the frilly lacy panties he had been forced into.

"I'm not having that thing in my ass I don't want to wear this dress and you cant eaaah!" Sasuke exclaimed as that hand gripped his semi hard cock.

"Oh but I think that you are… bend over now." The blondes voice dropped a few octaves Sasuke frowned but started to obey sort of afraid as to what would happen if he said…

"N-no!" he bit his lip as soon as the word slipped from his mouth it didn't sound as strong as he would have liked but it made the blonde stop touching him the hand retreated from beneath his skirt.

"Haven't I told you what happens when you defy me?" Naruto asked he sounded amused. Sasuke looked up at the blondes blue eyes and gasped as they flickered orange in the dim light. The fiery orbs were any thing but amused. Next he knew he was forced over a wool-clad knee and his skirt was flipped over his head.

"AHH! What the hell!" *SLAP* Sasuke arched harshly against the others lap and attempted to throw off the strong arm that held his shoulders down as that unforgiving hand slammed down on his fleshy backside making the plump roundness squish and jump with every hard slap. The sound of his cries and the loud slapping mixed.

"Are you going to obey me now?" the blonde tyrant asked his hand resting against the stinging flesh.

Sasuke seriously thought about caving to the man but his damned stubborn pride wouldn't let him so threw his tears of pain and humiliation he ground out his response.

"No."

"Is that your final answer?" the hand slid softly between his reddened cheeks and touched his puckered entrance that still had some lube from the Chinese woman's attempt at inserting the vibrator into him. The finger slowly rubbed gentle circles over the muscles. Sasuke found himself speechless as the sensations slid over him he felt a tingle start in his loins as the very tip of a finger slipped inside him and wriggled ever so slightly, causing him to gasp.

"Sasuke… you realize that if you don't have this…" the blonde had removed the finger tip and was rubbing the pill shaped vibe against his hole now. "I get full licenses to play with you all threw dinner and maybe even have that ass of yours while we wait for desert…." Sasuke shivered and caved taking what he thought was the lesser of two evils.

"F-fine… j-just don't hurt me," he mumbled. He could feel the older male's grin.

"I'll try…" the blonde replied as he pulled away Sasuke heard a faint click and felt a cool wetness drip down his crack. Next there was slight discomfort and then he felt it slide deep inside him. He gripped Naruto's leg hard and grunted as it stretched strangely.

"Hmm~ you took that well Sasuke… maybe next outing you'll get a larger one or maybe some nice beads…but for now put on your panties and shoes we need to get going our guest is waiting." Sasuke nodded as he shakily stood his arse stung and he felt a strange rubbing inside as he pulled up the frilly black lacy panties he'd been forced to wear. He glanced at the blonde who still sat.

The man looked starved like he was sitting at a huge feast but was tied to a chair, unable to eat. Sasuke looked the, begrudgingly, handsome man over and noticed how the front of his gray trousers were tented. Sasuke had a feeling he was in for it tonight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'Fucking minx! Gods I want that ass!' Naruto groaned in his head as he watched black lacey panties hug that lush and pinked rear end. Little Naruto wanted that ass too. He decided to make his presence known as he stood up in Naruto's slacks.

"Sasuke." The raven turned suddenly and winced a raged pant falling from his rouged lips. Naruto smiled and grabbed the small clutch that sat on the vanity.

"This is for you the cell phone in here will call only me or kyuubi. It will call me first. It is only if we get separated. The condoms… there are 4 in my size… they're flavored… as much as I like your pretty face stained with cum ten ten would kill me if I got that dress dirty. Also there is the necessary makeup supplies if it should get smeared… and yes… that's it… oh and act proper _**Sasuka**_…" Sasuke swallowed and nodded reaching out a shaky hand to grasp the black clutch from the tan hands.

"And Sasuke…. Be prepared for a night of torture… because that's what it will be for the both of us…" Naruto said pouring all his scalding lust into his words just as a knock sounded on the door.

"*Sigh* what?" he called.

"Naruto its kyuubi. The car is ready and you need to leave before the reservation time passes…" Naruto smirked and held out his arm for Sasuke like a proper escort. A dainty hand tucked itself into the crook of his elbow. Naruto grinned wider and touched the remote for the vibe that lay in his pocket. Oh was his little minx in for it this time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kyuubi had seen a lot of things in his life and a well-dressed Naruto was one of them but this, the vision of the new trainee and Naruto dressed to the nines. This took the cake. Kyuubi gave a low whistle as the two emerged from the dressing room. He immediately snatched Sasuke's hand.

"For all your stubbornness, and all the trouble that you cause you are exceptionally pretty… you will have me as a potential buyer at your debut" he mumbled to the raven that pursed his lips and flushed lightly.

"Thank you kyuubi… man the fort while I am gone and wish us luck I plan to destroy that fool tonight… no one threatens the uzumaki and gets away with it… I'll call you at midnight." Kyuubi nodded and watched the two leave. He then turned back to look at all the people in the lobby of the manor.

"Unless you have good reason to be standing around and gawking I suggest you get back to work." He growled and the people lept back into action.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The orange viper Sasuke was strapped into roared to life as Naruto turned the key. The sound ripped threw the raven adding to the slow burn in his gut.

"Remember Sasuke lady like even when I use this." the man said as he held up the tiny little remote that had a slide on it, and a little green light.

"What's that…? UN!" Sasuke gasped and arched out of the seat his hips thrusting as the orange vibe inside him came to life powerfully pulsing against a good spot deep within him.

"Sasuke. Hold still. You can't do that as amusing as it is. Thrusting is a no-no… now I'm going to turn it up and leave it on till we get there. You need to sit still and quiet. Each time you moan or move I will take away a point… points get deducted for a few thing:

Moaning

Coming without permission

Trying to take it out

And being obstinate.

You start out with 5 points… every time you loose 5 you have to give me a blowjob… every time you gain 5 I turn off the vibe for ten minuets, sound fair Sasuka…? Oh and you need to respond to that name while we are out." Sasuke bit his lip and exhaled sharply threw his nose.

"Well Sasuka…. If I have to ask again that's a point deducted." Sasuke didn't trust his voice or opening his mouth for that matter.

"I… AHN~ YES!" he exclaimed breathily as the power was suddenly turned higher.

"Well, well… that's one point since you cried out but you answered my question and didn't thrust either… I'll let you keep that point then." The blonde said his eyes never leaving the road.

"C-conceited bastard…" Sasuke breathed.

"Down to 4 points Sasuka…" the blonde replied.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Gato the Barron of the Wave company grinned darkly as the sharp and dashing young blonde C.E.O of the Whirlpool conglomerate entered the uber fancy restaurant. Gato mostly never looked at the companions the blonde brought with him. But today his eyes were fixed upon the raven beauty. A long slender neck melded into pale shoulders that were bare and rivaled any neck and shoulders of the geisha's of the old days. It was an old fashioned attraction but that was how Gato liked his bed partners. Old fashioned classic beauties… much like the one who accompanied him now the small brunette boy dressed as a woman had a long pale neck and round full features. His name was (boy from land of waves) but this night he was Omi. Gato stood as the blonde approached and extended his hand, in a business like greeting, accepting the others rather firm handshake.

"Gato-san… you look well." The other said it seemed forced but polite.

"Ah yes Uzumaki-san, you as well. It has been too long and I'm afraid that I was gravely misunderstood in our last phone conversation. But where are my manners. This is Omi… my companion for this evening, and whom have you brought with you? A promising new debutant?" gato asked pointedly. He delighted in the flaring of tan nostrils and narrowing of blue eyes.

"Debutant… sir I do not know what you mean, I am a friend of Mr. Uzumakis's recent business associate Mr. Hyuuga… my name is Sasuka Kirin. It is a pleasure to meet you." The young woman extended a dainty hand towards gato who smiled at the willfulness of the young raven-haired lady.

"Ah yes Miss Kirin. The pleasure Is all mine. Wont you sit and have some wine? I hope you don't mind I had the wine chilled in advance. A dark red (red wine)(year)." The blonde who assisted the lady in sitting looked a tad upset to gato who sat on the other side of the young woman. If she knew the Hyuuga then she had money and probably old money. And gato liked money. As the wine came and was poured gato noticed how the young ladies responses in their conversations were getting more and more clipped and how Naruto had barely said a thing. And kept glancing at Sasuka with darkened blue eyes. As the raven sipped from her wine gato noticed a thin trail of sweat trickle down her neck and below her dress hem.

"E-excuse…. Mm ~ me… I must go uh. Powder my nose." The woman said as she shakily stood grabbing her tiny clutch and walked briskly towards the bathrooms.

Not soon after she left Naruto stood and left also mumbling about the toilet. Gato smirked and had a sneaking feeling about the two he was sharing his dinner with. He saved them for later as he sipped his wine and stroked Omi's thigh beneath the table.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto was livid upon entering the bathroom he pushed the slide on the remote up all the way, and waited for the high airy moan of Sasuke. He followed the panting and moaning to the exact stall and opened the unlocked door to find the little raven with his dress hiked up touching him self. As much of a turn on as it was Naruto was too livid to care. He grabbed the raven's shoulders and forced the other into a kiss.

"Speaking out of turn minus one, moaning minus one, touching yourself minus one, and flirting with that pig in front of my face…. Minus 5! You are at negative 5 Sasuke!" Naruto hissed as he parted from the kiss and looked at the quivering body that was Sasuke. That was minus 10 points all together counting the one in the car. And Naruto was cashing in his blowjob. Because sexual tension and frustration weren't good for business.

"Get on you knees, put a condom on me, and suck me off. Now Sasuke." He growled in the raven's ear. He looked into Sasuke's eyes and almost came at the sight of those nearly red black orbs filled with lust. For once the quivering fire-cracker did as he was told and undid Naruto's fly and shakily unrolled a condom over his length and took a few steadying breaths and proceeded to earn the negative 5 points back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**I have been told that I am a horrible tease. But hey! This is a looooooooooooooong ass chapter 3097 words…. That's nearly triple the normal length that these chapters are. And its finals week! I should be studying but I'd rather be writing for you perverts! There is something seriously wrong with me… oh and I'm sorry no spoons yet… that's next chapter after I do nothing for about two days after exams…. Puh! Its exhausting work… so here's the question of the chapter…. **

**Who should I put with the lovely doctor kyuubi who has a bit of a blood fetish and got kicked in the junk (this chapter)? It's a legitimate question so yea if you could answer that id be much obliged… the characters who have yet to appear are iruka kakashi shikamaru and yea…. Sai! That's right… so… oh and ITACHI IS DEAD SO DO NOT SUGGEST HIM! **

**That is all read and review peace out! **


	13. spoons and heavy hits

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke swallowed thickly as he shakily held the orange covered dick that belonged to the man who stood before him.

"Hurry up Sasuka… I can turn this higher…" the blonde growled referring to the white remote he held in his hand.

"But… I."

The tall blonde sighed and pursed his lips Sasuke noticed how a muscle worked violently in his jaw.

"Open your mouth. And start working we have 6 minuets Sasuka… don't test my already thin patients." Sasuke swallowed hard again and did as he was told he tried to keep his throat relaxed as he took the engorged dick into his mouth all he tasted was warm oranges. It was odd but not unpleasant. A hand came to rest on his head as the blonde gave a low groan.

"Ahh~ good girl…. Perfect… ungh! Watch the teeth." Sasuke obeyed tucking his lips around his natural but very petite fangs. He dared to glance up at the flushed face of his escort/master, who he found he didn't hate too much. Blurry and pleasure clouded blue eyes met his own and Sasuke felt a surge of power. His hand rose to touch what wouldn't fit in his mouth as he suckled on the orange flavored cock.

"Gods! Sasuka… do that again…" the hand on his head pushed him farther on to the cock nearly choking him. He gasped and tried to speak around the flesh but got cut off by another low moan as powerful hips forced the hard meat deeper down his throat. Two more times the blunt head slammed against the back of his throat and then it stilled and slowly pulled out the blonde panted and Sasuke also gasped and gaged saliva ran down his chin and his stomach was attempting to expel all of its contents. Sasuke turned to face the toilet and lost the little he had eaten. He dry heaved some and eventually calmed down taking deep breaths he reached a shaky hand up to flush the toilet.

"Sasuke?" the damned blond demon asked rubbing a warm hand over his bare back.

"I was trying to tell you I have a super sensitive gag reflex… eating with spoons even makes me nauseous… but no you didn't listen to me…." Sasuke mumbled darkly as he glared at the still flushed blonde over his shoulder.

" I have a feeling that you will never loose the willful attitude… shit listen I'm sorry. And next time I will be more careful about that. But for now we need to get going. And keep the flirting to a minimum." Sasuke scowled harder and stood shakily.

" I can't help it master… I was just born this way. And you should know I'm a shameless tease." Sasuke smirked and walked out to the bank of mirrors and sinks and washed his hands.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto dearly wanted to take the "shameless tease" and fuck his ass over the sinks right there, as the heals he wore forced his ass to look even better as he bent to rinse out his mouth, and leaned forward to re-apply his makeup. His eyes were trained on Naruto as he blew a kiss into the mirror, and stood back up giving his ass a slight wiggle as he opened the door of the men's room and sauntered out leaving Naruto half hard again. A small man entered the room and gaped at Naruto who just stood there.

"Uh sir? Are you alright?" the small man asked his hand rising nervously to wipe his brow.

"Nope… I believe I've bit of more than I can chew with that one… damn. Here's $50. You saw nothing." Naruto mumbled as he re-tucked his shirt and buttoned his trousers. He walked back out to the table where he saw Sasuke sitting closer to Gato half hugging the man as he and Gato's little escort fed the fat man bits of fruit and calamari. Naruto squashed his urge to kill the pig, and throttle the 19 year old. As he sat, the waiter scurried over to the table and smiled politely.

"Is there any thing I could get for you sir? Oh! Uzumaki-sama!" the waiter chirped Naruto glanced at the man and nearly choked on the ice cube he had taken from his water glass.

"I-*cough* Iruka! Whoa! What happened to you! Yer hair you cut it!" Naruto exclaimed as he stared at the slight brunette before him. The man was an old friend of Naruto's father and also helped Naruto start taking over his fathers vast business. The brunette had also been the one Naruto had lost his virginity to.

"Well my current boyfriend Hitake-kun owns this place and he said that having it cut would stop others from hitting on me and yea… how have you been Uzumaki-sama?" the brunette asked scratching the scar on his pale face. The nervous tic of the other brought back fond memories of Naruto's teenage years when the, then, the 25 year old brunette had been his tutor. That had been nearly 15 years ago.

"He should know nothing could stop me. And I have been well. Kyuu would love to see you too. you should come by the house… bring Hitake-san." Naruto smiled as he touched the others bare wrist and hand. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw Sasuke stiffen, and let a small smile slip onto his face.

"I will talk to Hitake-kun maybe if you are still here when our shift ends in a half hour we could talk?" the suggestion sounded tempting but Naruto had other things to attend to like a willful pig who was molesting his date.

"Maybe later Iru-koi… I promise to get a hold of you maybe we could do lunch later? And I would like anything with oranges in it please you know my tastes Iruka…" Naruto smiled as the brunette took the innuendo for what it was and blushed deeply.

"As you wish Uzumaki-sama" and with that he left Naruto smiled wider as he turned back to his fellow patrons. Sasuke seemed rather sour but still flirted with the fat man. Naruto sat quietly and watched waiting for the fool spider to take the bait.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Inari wave, tried his best to be like a girl, and giggle, and flirt like the other lady at their table, but he felt insanely awkward. If it weren't for the fact that he was doing this to regain his grandfathers company then he'd have given up long ago! He still didn't like this! The pig kept stroking his thigh and licking his fingers when he fed the fat mouth.

"Omi-Chan may I have some?" the other girl asked with a low purr as the slime bag gato kissed her neck. The blonde across the table was stone still and watching them with dark blue eyes.

"A-ah yes sasuka-sama…" inari held out the fruit a red and freshly cut straw berry. Wine colored lips opened and a pink tongue slid out caressing Inari's fingers and the berry. Inari suppressed the shudder that slid down his spine after all he was a healthy 17-year-old boy and this girl was sexy.

"Thank you omi-Chan… gato-san where did you find her? She is so obedient and well mannered. Like a highbred daughter… what is your surname omi-Chan?"

Inari opened his mouth to answer but was cut off.

"It dose not matter sasuka-san… is seems that out food is here." Gato slurped as he looked at the expensive feast before them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Here you are, uzumaki-sama orange glazed duck and a small salad of spinach and clementine's… and orange juice mimosa." Naruto smiled at iruka as he accepted the food.

"Hey iruka I need a favor do you still have those private rooms here?" Naruto asked with a smile and a touch to the others arm a gesture Naruto knew got the brunette to do almost anything.

"Ah yes… there's two open at the moment would you like to move to one?" the brunette asked with a slight blush.

"Iru-koi that would be spectacular. Please for desert." Naruto said as he brushed the man's ragged bangs from his forehead. "And I like your hair this way but maybe a barrette or two would help keep your hair out of those beautiful eyes of yours iruka…" a crash sounded from the other side of the table. Naruto looked over to see Sasuke's hand dripping blood all over the shards of his wine glass clutched tightly in his hand. Naruto flinched an lept into action wrapping his napkin around the bleeding appendage to avoid a fainting spell on the part of his companion.

"Ah! Are you all right miss? Let me go get the owner he's a retired surgeon… I'll be right back!" With that Naruto watched his past conquest sprint off to the kitchen Naruto sighed and looked down at his trainee doll.

"What happened did you get jealous?"

"N-no…. he p-put…. s-nn-spoon…" Naruto blinked when he heard mention of the eating utensil.

"Sasuka-san is everything okay besides your hand and all?" Gato asked Naruto scowled as he noticed how the pigs shoulder muscles were working vigorously under his jacket and how Sasuke's face kept getting paler and paler and how he bit his lip more and more.

"Here they are! Uzumaki-Sama! I brought Hitake-kun…" iruka called as he came back the man following him wore a scarf and a crisp white tee-shirt with flowery art nuevoux designs on the left side and simple grey slacks. At a glance Naruto could tell despite his cheapish clothing the man was filthy rich if his hand crafted Italian shoes had anything to say about it.

"Ah… let me see the damage." The gray haired man said as he stepped up to Sasuke who still looked like he wanted to cry. Black eyes screwed shut and a sob escaped his lips as the towel was pulled away and the tall gray haired man hissed lowly.

"Well good news. It's all superficial. It's a shallow cut that wont take more than some bandages and Neosporin bad news you broke a wine glass and got blood and wine all over your dress. I have some of the party dresses I have my staff wear on special occasions in the back if Uzumaki-sama accompanied you would changing be alright miss?" the man asked with what Naruto assumed was a smile as all he could see was the crinkling of the mans eyes Sasuke's answer was a breathy sob and a shaky nod. Naruto had never seen some one so worked up over a cut hand.

-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-

Gato fought the urge to smile as he slowly forced the silver spoon into the "girl's" rectum he enjoyed the fact that she was nearly at the brink of tears with the pain he was causing, and it was delicious that he had gotten this far he only wished he hadn't been nice and rather had used the fork. He kept going while the retired doctor spoke and the tall blonde fawned. He licked his lips subtly and smiled wider as a sob broke from those tightly pressed lips.

'Yes that's it cry for me… I want to see that lovely face wet with your tears as I torture you slowly to death…' he thought as his other hand forced omis legs apart and dove past his panties to also torture the other teenaged boy. He enjoyed this. Tormenting the innocent while others were none the wiser.

-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke had handled a lot of pain in his life. Having his appendix burst. Chronic headaches, withdrawals, but this was by far the most humiliating and most painful ordeal of them all.

The spoon was hard and forced his hole open at awkward angels and scraped against his sensitive inner flesh harshly. The pain in his hand barely over shadowed the pain in his ass. Every now and then the spoon would scrape a particularly sensitive spot inside and a sob would wrench itself free from his chest.

'Oh god make it stop…. Naruto… make it…'

"C'mon sasuka… lets go… we got to get you changed and that wound bandaged" Sasuke nearly sighed in happiness until the utensil was forced so deep it shoved the pill vibe deeper. Causing him to gasp and actual tears to fall from his eyes. The blonde frowned harshly and helped Sasuke stand and hobble off towards the bathrooms first escorting him into the men's washroom again.

"Sasuke?" he asked as they stood by the sinks.

"Please g-get it out….Naruto please… I-it Hu-hurts…" Sasuke gasped eyes fixed on his hands that became blurry as more tears gathered on his lashes.

"What? Oh god! Ah just push it out. No penalty. Here I'll…" the blonde paused mid sentence as he held up Sasuke's skirt and no doubt saw the end of the spoon.

"Okay Sasuke. Hold still and relax okay just breathe…" he mumbled as he kissed his neck and took some of the liquid soap and spread it on his fingers on his hand.

"Wha-what are you doing!" Sasuke gasped as he glanced at the others deadly calm face in the mirror.

"I'm taking it out, okay and I just want you to breathe, and let the professional do his job. Sorry its soap but its all I got…" the warm breath of the other tickled Sasuke's neck as fingers gently slid around his abused hole.

"Okay now I'm going to pull it out…" Naruto said as he grabbed the spoon. Sasuke felt fear build in his belly.

"D-don't Hu-hurt me…" he breathed as he clenched both his injured and un-injured hands on the counter.

"Not even if you asked me to…" the other mumbled as he pulled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

To say Naruto was livid was an understatement. He wanted to go out and gut gato with his own two hands as he held the shaking Sasuke still so he could remove the spoon from the others inflamed rectum. Naruto did a LOT of illegal shit but never did he ever purposely hurt a pet against their will! Save for a well deserved spanking but that was that and this was… well this was heinous the sheer torture of being dry fucked by a spoon while you were sitting normally in a chair. Naruto growled as he finished pulling the offending object from Sasuke. The raven was shaking even worse and barely standing on his own.

"Okay, Sasuke, go into a stall and push out the vibe okay take your time and here's the remote…. Maybe turning it on low will help you move it out…"

"D-don't leave please…" the raven said in a small voice.

"Not even if you asked me to… go on I'll be right here."

The raven nodded and closed the door. Naruto immediately pulled his cell phone from his pocket and hit the #2 for his speed dial. Kyuubi answered immediately after the first ring.

~"Hello?"~

"Kyuubi… I want him put in a place where he will never get out… I don't care what you do. Send sai for all I care just deal with him. He might have reversed all my work on Sasuke…" Naruto growled quietly.

~"Might I ask what he did?"~ The doctor asked Naruto stilled for a moment when he heard Sasuke gasp.

"Ya okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah… t-turned it on to h-high…."

~"Naruto…"~

"It involved a spoon kyuu… tell sai to use his imagination." Naruto replied in his purely business tone.

~"He doesn't have one… okay so who can we pin it on?"~

"His escort…. I want it done tonight me and Sasuke are leaving as soon as his hand is bandaged I will text you the details he will be in a private room. Tell sai thorough…" Naruto mumbled to his cousin who he could just picture smiling. For all the good they did this was still the area that kyuubi excelled at the seedy get rid of people sort of thing… and Naruto knew that his cousin loved to unleash sai onto unsuspecting people…

~"Alright expect to see my lovely little artiste there in 20… and I shall have Zabuza and Haku waiting for you here"~

"Where are you going?"

~"Out."~ The eerie monosyllabic reply almost frightened Naruto and made him wonder how is cousin ever became a doctor.

"Kay then good night kyuu." The line went dead before Naruto got 'good' past his lips.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kyuubi namikaze grinned as he stood and grabbed his coat strolling from his bedroom down to the basement studio where his little artiste stayed.

"Sai~" he hummed as he entered the 'empty' room.

"Yes?" a smooth midnight silk voice asked from a shadow.

"We have a job my dear…"

"Is it a personal request?" Sai asked as he emerged from the shadows to Kyuubi's right. The doctor felt a chill as the nearly naked male strolled over to his dresser, the only piece of furniture that wasn't draped in scrolls and paper.

"Straight from Naruto himself… he wants it done within the next 4 hours you need to be there in 20…" the raven paused and nodded as he pulled a black V-neck sweater over his pale and ripped body. Next his jeans were situated correctly on his narrow hips and a belt that held a few pouches filled with god knows what was settled over those jeans and hips.

"How many people?"

"One…. The pig… the one who hurt Haku and gaara… don't kill him thought make him a vegetable…" kyuubi purred as he grabbed his artiste around the waist.

"Don't be afraid to get a little messy just clean up… and come back to me quickly I'll be outside the 'rue de paradise' I have to talk with Naruto for a moment…. Then we will go out… just the two of us… hmm how dose that sound?"

"Very well. I will meet you outside the restaurant and I will report to Naruto my self." Small, cold, pale, and efficient hands, that had brought death and destruction to so many gently touched kyuubis hands and pushed them away.

"Go…. Create another master piece for me…sai."

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Well here we are at the end of another chapter and well I am torn between weather I hate or love myself. I'm finial getting into the darker side of Naruto's world and Iruka and Kakashi have been introduced and they will be important… I'm sorry to those who think I'm an idiot… I wanted the spoons to be fun but it turned out sad and full of drama, which is okay, but damn… no more sleep deprived typing on Wednesdays… or ever…. So yea…. I need suggestions what to do what to do…. Any input is great and review you matter and all that stuff it makes me very happy when I get reviews… and sorry for the notes that got in with the last chapter I had meant to fix those parts but…. Yeaaaaaa~ I suck I know…. Oh well. Tell me what you think over and out!**

**(http:/ peach -of- crazyness. deviantart. com /#/d 4ketid) (this is a request by renna-chan and its up its sasuke in his dress...)**

**~peach-**


	14. Artiste and a Detective

-0-0-0-0-0-

Umino iruka was a man of simplicity. He believed everything happened for a reason and he took all of life's gifts and challenges in stride. But the way that the raven male shivered as kakashi-san tended to his wound was not normal for a hand wound nor was how Naruto looked ready to kill.

"Sasuka-kun… are you alright? Are you sure I cant get you some water?" iruka asked touching the ravens shoulder.

"No I-I'm fine. Thank you." Was the reply he received.

" There now go and rest and have some one change the bandages every 4 hours. It should heal rather quickly once it gets a chance to clot. And I know that this time your experience here in paradise wasn't the best but I assure you that next time you join us it will be Devine…" iruka nodded and smiled at the two as kakashi-san gave his speech.

"Oh we will come again. Hitake-san I need to speak with you privately if you don't mind…. Sasuka… would you go with iruka outside for a few minuets?" iruka frowned yet again weird behavior from Naruto…

"C'mon sasuka-kun…" iruka whispered as he pulled the younger male out side the back office closing the door behind him.

-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto cleared his throat as he sat across from the gray haired male who opened both his eyes and looked at Naruto seriously. One of his eyes was gray and the other was a dark red color. Like the color Sasuke's eyes had been that one and only time he had fought back. Strange… but that wasn't Naruto's concern.

"There will be a murder here tonight. I'm giving you fair warning and when the police question you forget that I told you this in fact erase the fact you even talked to Sasuke and I. are we at an understanding hitake-san?" Naruto asked

"Don't make a mess of my restaurant, stay away from iruka, you had your chance, and treat your 'escort' well for the next few days, and I expect patronage for the next few years." The man said with a grin as he pulled down his scarf revealing a scar on his left side of his face as his hair was also pushed aside.

"I cant help it he was my first and I love his new haircut but the longer version was so much better during sex you know. Consider my pursuits and patronage a done deal and I've ordered a mess free hit. And I will do my best to care for Sasuke, as he deserves. Well thank you for your time. Had I had a chance to eat any of my food I'm sure it would have been delicious. I look forward to next time. Good night." Naruto said as he stood and re-buttoned his suit jacket he opened the door and walked out extending his hand to Sasuke who took it and wrapped his hand around Naruto's middle and ring finger.

-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi sighed as he watched the two leave.

"What did he want to talk about?" iruka asked.

"Don't worry… just go check on gato and his escort…" kakashi said because if what the blonde said was true then he needed to keep an eye on the man and his date for when they.

"Aieeeeeee!"

"Died…"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke held tightly to Naruto's large hand as they stepped out into the night.

"Ah there you are… Naruto Sasuke… good evening." Kyuubis voice came from their right in the shadows. His orangish brown eyes reflected the light from the bright awning lights.

"Kyuu? Why are you here?" Sasuke noticed how Naruto tensed. A hand slid around Sasuke's neck from behind and touched the diamond pendent that sat on his collarbone.

"So pretty… for a fake that has been polished to a gleaming shine… you would look much better in pearls or rubies than this cheep trash." A smooth voice whispered in his ear a warm breath stirring the wisps of hair there, causing goose flesh to break out on his skin.

"Ah… sai. Please stop scaring him." Naruto growled.

"I am doing nothing of the sort… I simply like to touch pretty things. And he is pretty… I look forward to his debut I feel the urge to paint him…" the dark voice said as the hands moved away.

"Sai! Seriously you are being far to creepy!" Naruto exclaimed. Pulling Sasuke close as the man who had touched them stepped into the light.

"He can't help it Naruto his muse has hit… if you haven't noticed." The tall redhead doctor said as he gestured to the raven that tottered on his feet next to him his black eyes heavy-lidded.

"Still creepy. Any way we are going home. Be careful and have a nice night. See you in the morning we have to work on the absorption of the wave company." Sasuke blinked… business? Strange. He ignored everything else said as he was helped into the car and buckled in. he just wanted to go to a nice bed and sleep this horrendous night away.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sai rarely smiled save when his muse controlled him, As it did now. The violent and bloody muse loved to smile as he walked into the restaurant he smiled at the matre'de as he walked in to the back rooms glancing at his cell phone as it vibrated he entered the second room after donning an apron he had snatched off a cart.

"Ah finely! I want all your deserts and a bottle of your finest wine. 'Omi' and I are going to celebrate!" the target said as he licked his lips and his eyes shown with a lustful greed as sai smiled and pretended to scribble the order down as he took in the height and build of 'omi' who was clearly a man, a young man at that. Especially compared to Sai's age. The boy though looked ready to kill the target himself so it would save sai the trouble as he walked behind the boy to grab the wine cooler, a silver colored bucket, he touched the third pouch on his left side and palmed the tiny poison picker and poked the boy in his neck with it and smiled wider as he slumped over quickly as the sleeping drug took hold. The next object sai pulled was a long icepick like tool. Naruto wanted minimal blood so he would get minimal blood. Sai was behind the man within seconds of knocking out the brunette and he had his gloved hand firmly around the target's mouth to muffle the scream as he shoved the spike deep into the spot a little to the right of the mans spine, after the initial plunge it sank deep into the others skull cavity a quick shake of the pick left to right and his brain was mush he was dead in sais arms even as he twitched for a couple seconds. The only blood was on the spike as sai placed it in the escort's hands and administered the anti serum for the sleeping draught. He tipped a few things over erased his presence grabbed his coat and left. Stepping out side as his eyes started to see everything in gray scale with splashes of red. He walked out side to see Naruto and kyuubi speaking they were both a dark gray color with red eyes and blood splattered all over, kyuubi more than Naruto. Even the tiny raven doll that clung to Naruto's hand had blood on him, though he appeared white as the driven snow he was splashed with red, his hands in particular, red hands and a smear across his neck. Sai crept up behind him and ran his hands over the red swipe he saw on the teen's neck. And whispered in his ear. Sai knew not what he was saying but next he knew he was tottering on his feet next to kyuubi who's crimson stained face showed great delight to sai.

"C'mon sai… lets go to that hotel… hmm? The one with the secret room… and the security deposit. The one where you can do what ever you want…" sai smiled this was why he stayed with uzumaki san and kyuubi…. Because the redhead knew how to handle him and the muse. More importantly he was loved for the fact that he killed. In fact he knew kyuubi had a strange infatuation with him that went back all the way to the first time they met. When sai was hired to actually assassinate Naruto and a then 20-year-old kyuubi had stopped him. At that time they had both been young and they had fought hard. Destroying the room sai had been told the blonde business mogul slept in. they had some how ended up having dirty angry sex sai had stabbed the redhead several times in the chest and back but that didn't stop him sai still had the scars from the others bite marks that he left and the claw marks on his hips and sides. Sai cherished those marks they were his proud battle scars from rough nights with the 'demon' kyuubi and he simply adored every moment of it.

In his thoughts they ended up in the hotel room the particular one they both liked with the east facing windows that looked over the city. Sai couldn't tell you how any times he had been fucked against that window how many bloody handprints had been left in their wake. He sighed as he was embraced in strong arms that had all the power to break him in half.

"You've been quiet… what's wrong?" the other asked.

"Nothing… I've just been thinking about us… and how we met and how hard we have sex… kyuu we aren't young any more…"

"No we aren't… but god I still love it when you try to kill me."

"I also enjoy our 'angry sex'… I want to try something different tonight… I want to go slow… no knives or heavy blood… just us on the bed making love…"

"Hmm~ what a strange muse that got you tonight… what ever you wish my little artiste." The red head replied as he helped sai slide out of his jacked and gloves that were covered in the targets blood.

"No there is no muse this is just me… and I want you."

-0-00-0-0-0-

Sasuke was carried into the decrepit house and up to Naruto's suite of rooms the ones he had started out in only he was taken directly to Naruto's room.

"Here sit and I'll get all this stuff out of your hair." Sasuke sat at the chair that went to Naruto's desk and sighed as hands carded threw his hair pulling the extensions and diamond studded hairpieces out. Soon his hair was its normal length and all in his face he was lifted to stand again and Naruto was unzipping the black cocktail dress and pushing it down his body till Sasuke was only left In his black panties and thigh highs, And the diamond necklace.

"Lets get you into the shower and then I'm going to look at the damage alright…"

Sasuke nodded and undid the clasp on the necklace setting the jewels aside on the vanity. Next he knew warm hands were pushing him towards the big bathroom and gently guiding him to sit on the toilet. The water was set and he took this chance to observe Naruto. He had discarded his suit coat and his sleeves were rolled up as he tested the water he had kicked off his shoes too and had a hole in his left sock. Sasuke watched the older man as he bent and knelt in front of him and the toilet touching his thigh gently and pulling the thigh highs off his legs.

"You were so beautiful tonight even when you were crying. Sasuke im so sorry you had to go threw that…"

"Its fine." Sasuke replied as he stood and shimmied out of the panties and went into the shower standing under the spray. He heard the door shut and let the pent up emotions in his body come out. He cried hard, And loudly. He curled against the wall as the water pounded on his small body. Suddenly he was enveloped in warmth as Naruto's arms wrapped around him and he was hugged tightly smooth skin touched his bare back allowing warmth to flood over him he was turned from the wall and held under the spray of the shower he turned around and buried his face into Naruto's naked chest as sobs wracked his body. For a moment he noticed that Naruto was wearing his boxers. But found he didn't care as he was hugged tightly under the water.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kyuubi panted heavily as he stared up at sai, his artiste, his lover, and his soul mate. The others pale face was flushed as he forced his small body down onto kyuubis cock. The redhead had no idea the other had meant 'painfully slow' when he had said 'I wanna go slow'. But the burn and the vice like grip that slowly slid over him gods it all felt so good! And how sais left hand, that held the tiny silver band on the ring finger, clutched kyuubis right shoulder and pec made him happiest as the other finely settled down fully seated on Kyuubi's cock his own member throbbing wildly and drooling all over kyuubis stomach.

"Are you ready?" kyuubi asked the other who groaned and nodded kyuubi smirked and gripped the others hips and swiveled his hips upwards causing sai to cry out loudly and dig his nails into Kyuubi's chest quick thrust forced sai to fall forward to where Kyuubi could reach his nipples with his mouth.

-0-0-0-0—0-

Sai was ecstatic as he was pounded and suckled by his lover. This proved even they could do normal love making a sharp bite was delivered to sais nipple as he was forced down onto Kyuubi harder. Strange sounds were falling from his mouth as he was fucked the added pleasure of how his cock was trapped between their flexing stomachs made him want to cum at that moment. But knowing Kyuubi even if he came that wouldn't end his torment and luckily for his harsh demon like lover… he never wanted to quit this.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Detective Konohamaru stood in the room with the victim. The man was dead his name was gato. The waiter who had found the dead man and the dead man's escort were both being questioned konohamaru was waiting for the coroner. As he waited he wondered why any one would kill this guy. The coroner arrived and shooed him out. And he wandered over to talk to the escort.

"Hi. I'm detective Konohamaru Sarutobi…. Id like you to answer a few more questions please." He tried the girl looked tired.

"Do you got a cigarette?" the girl asked shifting the blanket that was over her shoulders.

"No I don't smoke… miss who is that man to you?"

"First of all. My name is inari wave. I am male that man stole my grandfathers company from underneath our feet and I'm glad he's dead that means I get the company back! Go a head arrest me or what ever but I didn't do it. I remember a waiter coming in touching my neck and then I woke up staring at a dead man. That's it and it wasn't that guy." The teen said Konohamaru sighed as he watched the teen cross his legs and tap his fingers on his lips. He looked stressed.

"Do you have a place to go?" Konohamaru asked feeling like a fool.

"Nope. He picked me up off the street a few weeks ago and I was living with him locked in a closet." The teen said scowling Konohamaru found his prissy attitude to be rather annoying and un-attractive.

"Go to this place…" Konohamaru handed the kid one of his business cards with the name of a diner nearby on the back of it. "Pick a booth and I'll come get you after I'm done here. Kay. Hey inari… listen I'll get you a pack of cigarettes too." The mention of the cancer sticks made brown eyes light up. And a smile spread over pale pink painted lips.

"Kay. See you later detective." And with that the teen stood and left carrying his high heels in his hands.

"What the hell did you do?" a voice caught Konohamaru's attention he turned to find his partner standing in all his glory.

"Nothing much Shika… hey got an extra pack I could borrow and a light?" he asked the tall man with the ponytail.

"Thought you didn't smoke…" the other said as he pulled out a white pack of marbrol gold's and a dark green lighter.

"I don't this is to get a little cross-dresser to not kill me when I ask about this guy mind handling my half of the paper work?" the younger male begged. The other sighed.

"First my smokes now the paperwork? Maaaa~ troublesome…" the elder grumbled.

"Thanks Shika! Man you are awesome tell Temari I'm sorry! Bye!" Konohamaru said as he ran out of the restaurant before the other could change his mind.


	15. apartments and the hard news

-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto liked having the raven in his arms held close and having the added comfort of the warm water. Well that was a plus… he only wished he could ease Sasuke's pain. Not so much the pain to his body but the pain and damage done to his pride. Naruto knew first hand what it was like to be hurt like that. For a moment he felt those dark memories surface but he squashed them down. It wouldn't do for him to break down while Sasuke needed him. Slowly he moved the other to where he stood under the pouring showerhead alone.

"Sasuke is it alright if I help you wash?" he asked as he looked at the younger man in the face. The raven nodded and sniffed raggedly Naruto felt his heart swell as he looked at the helpless Sasuke with puffy red eyes from crying he honestly wanted to take the boy and hide him away from the world. Slowly Naruto washed the frail looking body before him and that was the best way to describe Sasuke's body "frail" his ribs were visible and so were his hip bones and his collar bones were really pronounced like he hadn't been feeding himself properly for months, and from the state Naruto found him in, he didn't think he was far off the mark. It was truly strange in the last 10 days he'd found this rare gem and polished it to a nearly perfect gleam only to drop it in a puddle of mud again. But he could fix this with some encouragement and assistance from the others. As he cleaned Sasuke, Naruto found the teens sides and the backs of his knees were sensitive and that he blushed when called cute, and cutely vehemently denied such accusations. But lost the battle. This was a reoccurring thing as Naruto cleaned himself and chivvied off his boxer-briefs.

"You are definitely not cute…" the raven huffed, As he stared at the floor.

"Right? Rather I am roguishly handsome. Or maybe drop. Dead sexy?" Naruto replied with a grin as he pulled Sasuke close enough to blow a zurbit on his shoulder, causing the boy to squeal.

"Ahh! Nooooo~! Stop! That's gross!" the raven squirmed and spased as he was tickled and raspberried in the shower till he was giving up great peals of laughter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke was happily tired out as he was dropped on the large bed in the center of Naruto's room. A button-down pajama top was thrown at him and he struggled into the large orange monstraucity. When he surfaced he looked at the other who had pulled on the matching bottoms. The blonde had a very defined musculature in his back. His shoulders and upper back rippled as he rummaged threw a drawer.

"What are you doing dope?" Sasuke asked as he lay down on the bed that held a faint scent of oranges.

"Looking for the healing salve an old ex gave me. The stuff works awesome I think she was Neji Hyuuga's cousin? I don't remember much except we dated in college and she had a secret fetish for strap-on cocks… and she was a wicked good herbal medicine woman. Ah! Here it is!" the blonde said strangely this tidbit about the big idiots ex struck an odd chord in Sasuke's chest. He mulled over the feeling for a moment and decided it was best left alone.

"Alight be a good pet and let me see yer ass." The blonde said as he uncapped the small white jar. Sasuke stared at the man with an incredulous look on his face.

"Excuse me?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000 \

An obstinate Sasuke was cute, but not when Naruto was trying to show some kindness, and at least make the pain in the others ass go away. Then the blonde remembered.

"We still have those rules in effect we are still on that points system! So bend over and present your ass or it's a blow job!" Naruto cried in excitement. Honestly he amazed him self with how much he forgot sometimes.

"Ah no." the other replied his dark eyes snapping with fire, and that fire ignited Naruto's own passion.

"Sasuke…" he warned as he felt his gut tighten and his passion start to turn from a kindling flame to a steady blaze as he watched the little imp roll onto his back and grin, extending one of his long pale legs upwards

"No~" he gave up the sing song syllable as he extended the other leg crossing them at the ankle like a pinup model from the 30's and 40's. The steady blaze was being fed and the little minx had no clue he was throwing heaps and heaps of gasoline and black gun powder on to the fire in Naruto's gut as he lithely unlocked his ankles and coyly spread his legs wide Naruto knew the other wore no boxers and this thought almost pushed him over.

"Sasuke this is your last chance to just do as I say." He warned as he closed his eyes and prayed for patients. He opened his eyes when he heard rustling.

"Yes… master~" the raven all but purred as he sat with his whole body nearly bare staring at Naruto facing the blonde who choked as the oversized orange shirt just made the teenager look even smaller than he already was.

Naruto raised a shaky hand to cover his mouth as he ate up the sight before him.

"That is a dangerous thing you're doing Sasuke," he mumbled as he recapped the salve with trembling fingers, tossing it on to the bed.

"Oh really? You should know I lived in the pits of konohageru, for two years scrounging for enough money to get my next fix. You don't phase me…" was the reply of the raven as he licked his lips.

"Well, we'll just have to change that now wont we?" Naruto replied as he pounced.

-0-0-0-0-===0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inari sighed as he ordered a coffee from the big-breasted waitress and a large breakfast platter that had eggs bacon hash browns and toast. As he placed the order the cop showed up and immediately inari got a craving to smoke. He watched as the man a tall lanky brunette in an old leather jacket and a suit greeted the big-breasted waitress and got smacked with the tray playfully. After tis he walked back to the booth inari had taken in the darker area near the back of the diner.

"Hey! Sorry it took so long my partner kept me I had to convince him to give me his smokes. Here you go." The man said as he fished out a white carton with gold writing. Marbrol lights. Inari much preferred camel reds but this would do. He opened the carton and glared at it.

"'S empty," he growled as he glanced up at the detective.

"What you think you gets these with out some information hey kid you know yer underage right? And I'm an officer of the law, I can't condone underage smoking." As the other spoke Inari's immense urge to suck on the cancer sticks grew. He needed one NOW!

"I will answer any of your questions just give me a cigarette!" he exclaimed in a hiss.

"Kay lets start with why yer wearing a dress." Inari flinched; of course he'd start with that.

"B-because I was sold to gato by my family in an effort to curry favor and get my grandfathers company back cuz the slimy pig took it from my dad who had gotten to bold and got shot by gato's goons! Now gimme!" he cried reaching for a white cylinder with the two gold bands he placed it to his lips and sighed happily. He moved to light it but found he lacked a lighter. Shit.

"Next question. Why are you wearing a dress?" inari glared.

"Because I was sold to gato who is sick and has… had a thing for traditional beauty… he wanted me as his escort because all the other women are in the hospital and I was conveniently in his closet. He said I'd get the company if he died if I dressed as a woman and let him do what ever he wanted to me after dinner." A lighter was flicked to life in front of inari's face and he leaned close and groaned as the end lit to a bright cherry and then hid away. He inhaled deeply as he sat back getting his nicotine fix. He looked at the intense man who watched him.

"What's yer name again?" he asked curious as to why the man wasn't criticizing him or calling him weak of making a fuss.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi… call me kono… it's easier."

-====-0-0-0-0-0-0===0-0-0-0-0=0=0=0-0-0-0=0=0=-0-0-==-0=-0-0-=-0=-0=-0=-0

Kono found the teen to be… like any other teenage boy he had the pleasure of dealing with except he was infinitely more intelligent than kono him self.

"Okay here's my next question. What's your birthdate?" he asked as the teen blew a steady stream of smoke from his nose.

"In four days. September 21st… why do you need to know that?" kono chose to just smile in response to that question as the teen set his cigarette in the provided ash fray and reached back puling on his hair after a few sharp tugs and a slightly scary ripping sound what kono guessed were hair extension's came free. They were dropped to the table next to inari and he acted like nothing was wrong as he lifted his cigarette and flicked the accumulated ash into the glass tray.

"Okay here's your coffee… and breakfast special. Konohamaru can I get ya anything?" the waitress of the restaurant knew him by name because one she was his aunt, and two he often came here for breakfast after a late running investigation, and it was currently 3am.

"Just the usual and a glass of orange juice. Auntie Tsunade." He smiled as the woman scowled and puttered away. Looking at his aunt he understood why his uncle Jiraiya liked her so much.

"She's your aunt?" inari asked as he ground out the but of his cigarette in favor of picking up his fork and devouring his food.

"Yea she and my uncle own this place and have for years since I was like 10… I used to hang out here a lot, An' just cuz I'm family doesn't mean I get stuff for free I used to when I was in college but now…. Nope if any thing I think they charge me for more." Kono sighed as he played with his pen.

"Well I told her to charge my meal to the detective who's eating with me… sooo~ I like it. This is a nice place… I haven't had food like this in almost 4 months. I always got like grilled cheese and a bottle of water every meal and that's what that bastard allowed enough to keep me healthy and every week or so id get a full meal that the maids smuggled in." kono nodded and looked at the teen who stared solemnly at his plate. Kono shifted and pulled out another cigarette putting it to his own lips and lighting it. He puffed lightly on it and handed it across the table. The boys brown eyes watched kono closely.

"Thought you didn't smoke?" he asked taking the cylinder.

"I don't… all the time. I like to every now and then I used to do it a lot. Tobacco is one of those things that are like the comforting memories. My grandpa used to smoke a pipe and when I lived with him that was the best 11 years of my life. Why do you smoke?" kono asked as he tried to blow a smoke ring and failed.

"Well… it just happened… wrong crowd I guess and all that. I just couldn't kick the habit… and it's a stress relief thing." Inari replied.

"Ah… so about where you'll be staying so I could get a hold of you?"

"I don't have a place I cant go back home till I get the company back. I promised my mom. I've never done any thing right in my life that's made her smile. When I said I'd go to gato and get the company back if he gave my mom and grandpa $1,000,000. She… she cried and hugged me so hard, and told me that 'inari you are a good boy and my most precious thing in the whole world, your father would be proud of you. Come back to us soon and I'll make your favorite dinner.' Hearing those words from her made me determined. That was the first time she had spoken since dad has died. So I cant go anywhere till I get it back and I will get it back." Kono was awed and a little shocked as he stared at the teen.

"Okay then you can stay with me." He said.

-=0=-0-=0==0=-0=-0=-0=-0=-0=-0=-0=-0=-0=-0=-0=-0=-0=-0-0=-0=-0=-0=-0=-0=-

Sasuke liked teasing the blonde but he didn't think he'd get the life kissed out of him the citrus tang of the others tooth paste flooded his mouth as his tongue rubbed against Sasuke's. Fingers dug into his hair to hold his head in place. He had no room to move his body as he was thoroughly trapped by the man's large body his arms were pinned above his head by the man's other hand.

"Gods Sasuke… you taste so good… I can't stop…ahh!" the blonde gave up a frustrated growl as he broke partially from the kiss. Sasuke was gasping for breath.

"Don't ***pant*** you need to ***pant*** do something else?" Sasuke asked as he wriggled his hips.

"That's right!" next Sasuke knew he was flipped over and his hips were raised into the air, and there was a cold goo that was slicked over his hole…

=-=-=-0-0-0-=0==-0=-0==-0=-0=-0=0=-0=-0=0=-0=0=0=0=-0=-

Inari shivered as he walked in the cold his skimpy dress towards a row of apartment buildings with the cop. The other looked rather warm as he wore his old brown leather jacket over his three-piece suit. A sudden cold wind ruched past inari and he shivered cursing under his breath.

"Here" The cop said as he dropped his jacket onto inari's shoulders. The warm brown leather encased him in the cops leftover body heat.

"Thanks…. So which ones yours?" inari asked as they passed the firs three brownstones.

"This one… second floor is mine and half the attic too. I have way too much space for a bachelor. C'mon." the tall man said as he stopped by a mailbox pulling the pile of rubber band wrapped envelopes. As the other unlocked the front door to the 4th brownstone in the line inari took in the surroundings but he was pulled inside before he could actually discern anything. He was guided up a flight of stairs and to another door that had the detectives last name on it next to the number of his apartment with in the brownstone.

"Welcome to my home… sorry for the mess." The grown man said as he giggled like a nervous child. Inari rose a brow.

"If by mess you mean the stack of magazines on the floor and the files all over your coffee table I can forgive that… this is actually the cleanest apartment I've seen…" inari said as he walked further in he dropped his heals at the door but kept the jacket on. He told himself it was because he was still cold. H ventured further into the apartment and regretted it, upon entering the kitchen.

There were piles of empty ramen and take out cartons and food wrappers galore. Inari paled as he noticed the mountain of beer cans. He watched as the detective waded threw the trash to the fridge. Inari could understand a LITTLE bit of clutter that comes with being too tired to clean after a horrid 12 hour work shift… but this was… there was NO excuse for this!

=-=-0=-0==-0=-0=-0=-0=-0=-

Kono looked at the cross-dressing teen who stood in the middle of his dirty kitchen and immediately had the urge to beat the shit out of him self when he saw the utterly disgusted look on the pale boys face.

"Look I promise I will clean it up! I swear! How about you go take a shower and I'll lend you some clothes till I can go out and buy you some? Kay?" he asked, the teen nodded and asked where the bathroom was.

-0-0-0=0=0=0-0=0-0-=0-0

Naruto sighed as he lay with a sleeping Sasuke half on top of him. After the teasing and the, apparently painful, ointment the young adult had begged Naruto to stay with him in bed. Naruto hated the fact the cute crying face of the other easily swayed him. He really needed to toughen up! He couldn't show too much more favoritism. He needed to talk with kyuubi about a show. Or maybe a benefit dinner for the 'rehabilitation of minors' work that his company did. He was a little ashamed on how messed up his side business had gotten. Maybe what kyuubi said was right maybe he needed to drop this stuff. He was getting in too deep. He ordered the death of a man for the second time in his life. A sigh fell from his lips as he glanced at Sasuke's sleeping face.

"It is all your fault that I'm second guessing myself." He grumbled as he pushed a raven lock from his pale forehead.

'Yea all your fault that I'm finding it hard to be my fake self around you too.'

"Damn it Sasuke…" he grumbled.

"Talking to your self?" the smooth voice of kyuubi asked Naruto glanced at his cousin.

"Thought you were taking care of sai tonight?" he grumbled as he snuggled the sleeping boy closer.

"I did… its nearly noon Naruto. I came in at 7 and you two were sound asleep. We need to talk and I don't care if you are dying you have to go to the company today. The board is in chaos and the cops are involved. Also you have a lunch reservation at 'rue de paradise' you need to talk with hitake-san. I have done all I can do… and one other thing Naruto. It's incredibly important. The board… they plan on dropping us. And this part of the company in fact they plan on dropping the smaller company you raised and rasengan corp. it's all being absolved. They plan to ring you out like minato-sama… I wouldn't be surprised if they have the heir of the wave conglomerate in on this also." Naruto soaked this in. of course those crotchety old bastards would do this to him! Naruto sighed and went limp in bed.

"I finally get revenge and this is what happens… damn. What about the leftovers of sharingan?" he asked about the old broken company that used to be a big consulting firm that his father had worked with back in the day.

"They are actually the ones… the old CEO before Fugaku-san… ah Madara uchiha… he's pulling the strings." Naruto nodded and looked down at the peacefully sleeping teen in his arms.

"He may destroy the company… but we've got what he's after don't we kyuu?"

"The Uchiha heir… effectively the last pure-blood clansman. To think we found him in the gutter. Oh I should tell you, those bastards have already offered me money to betray you… and it was quite the large sum Naruto… enough to where sai and I could disappear and live quite comfortably for the rest of our lives… I'm thinking the Alps or maybe Russian farmlands… but that is if we both live through these next few weeks? Days? Months? Yes get up fool and take the twerp with you." Naruto nodded and watched his redheaded cousin leave. Most would be upset and unsettled by all of the daunting information that had just been thrown on to him. But he knew this was just kyuubis way of giving him a head start before the hounds were let loose on him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sai sat facing the blank canvas before him. Usually after killing he would paint and paint and pant for almost 5 days straight but here he was not even 9 hours later un able to pick up his brushes; and this frightened him. Never before had he ever had a dry spell of no creativity. This was a bad omen.

***RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINGG***

The sound of his cell phone split the air, causing him to jump, another bad omen, he flipped the small black device open and answered.

"Hello?"

~ "Sai… come up here we are going out for a bit… we need to talk"~ kyuubi said his voice seemed heavy and troubled, A third bad omen.

"Alright I will be there in a moment…"

ANANANANANANANANANANANANA

**Ya! Holler! I am here and it is a new year! I plan on finishing this story and kamikaze lovers this year! And I will start a new story…. But I need to know what all my faithful fans would like to see! And I like to make you guys happy. Any who…. This chapter was a little les sex and a lot more confusing plot and cryptic kyuubi. I love that red head.**

**Oh and some one asked me if I was still doing art requests… yes I am I will take your request on my DA page here's a link….- (http:/ peach -of-crazyness. deviantart. com/) minus un necessary spacing…. And check out Sasuke in a dress in my gallery it is under his girly name. and feel free to watch me there too. And drop a comment or two I love feed back it makes me happy and a happy peach writes lots… **

**Questions comments and concerns can be addressed in a review and what not and I do try to reply to all reviews when I can. Thanks peach out!**


	16. Business and Ballet

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Sai sat facing the blank canvas before him. Usually after killing he would paint and paint and pant for almost 5 days straight but here he was not even 9 hours later un able to pick up his brushes; and this frightened him. Never before had he ever had a dry spell of no creativity. This was a bad omen.**

***RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINGG***

**The sound of his cell phone split the air, causing him to jump, another bad omen, he flipped the small black device open and answered.**

**"Hello?"**

**~ "Sai… come up here we are going out for a bit… we need to talk"~ kyuubi said his voice seemed heavy and troubled, A third bad omen.**

**"Alright I will be there in a moment…"**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kono was freaking out as he quickly stuffed all the trash in his kitchen into his trash can and other numerous trash bags. He swept the floor and did the mountain of dishes and paused for a moment to take a breather. It was hard work cleaning at warp speed.

"Kono-san?" inari's voice split threw kono's rest.

"Yea?" he turned around to see the other male half naked, hair still dripping from the sower holding up the pajama pants that kono had given him.

"Do you have anything smaller?" the boy asked. Kono furrowed his brow trying to think if he did have any clothing that would fit the others tall feminine figure. Then it hit him.

"I've got some stuff my mom and sister left here! Maybe that will fit! Its tee-shirt's and stuff so… maybe. C'mon." Kono said as he walked back to his room he opened his closet and pulled out the box of spares his female relatives had left. He pulled out a pair of black yoga pants and a powder blue tee-shirt that looked a little big. He handed them to the teen that looked a little embarrassed.

"T-thanks." He mumbled as he pulled the shirt on. This action caused him to let go of the sleep pants and the large fabric fell to the floor around his ankles. Konohamaru tried his best to keep the blush from rising to his cheeks as he observed the teen's lithe and muscled lower body. And the tiny very revealing lacy black panties.

"Ah~ Inari…. Uh how come your wearing those?" kono asked as he averted his gaze suddenly finding a small cobweb in the corner very interesting.

"It's all I have at the moment and I've gotten used to them I guess. Ah…. Pants o how I have missed you!" the teen sighed as he pulled the tight black yoga pants over his toned legs.

"I'm glad they fit. Personally I would never be caught dead in something that tight." Kono mumbled as he watched the other shift he looked like he was standing on his tippy toes. It was odd to watch how he rose quickly up on to his toes.

"Heh… I'm used to tight pants. I took ballet for almost, 14 years. I had to quit recently though because of well the family circumstances." He said as he bent fully in half kono gawked as he saw the boys nose touch his knees. His decidedly firm buttocks up in the air. A loud groan came from the teen as he slowly rolled back up to standing vertebrate by vertebrate the old pale blue tee-shirt rode up slightly on a pale toned belly if kono didn't know better he'd be all over the other trying to get the feminine boy into his bed but the detective wasn't terribly interested in boys or girls for that matter under the legal consenting age. Though inari made him question this.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0

Naruto was almost completely ready to leave when he woke up sasuke. The other stretched and blinked groggily up at Naruto and gave up a sleepy 'good morning'.

"More like after noon…. Come on you and I have an appointment. Please get dressed you can wear this stuff its some of my older clothes the suit should fit. We are going to a business meeting and you are going to pretend to be my new secretary in training." Naruto said as he followed the teen to the bathroom to brush his own teeth as the other relieved him self and combed his unruly hair.

"Okay…. But why do I have to go?" the other asked. Naruto smiled.

"If you think I am leavening you alone for any longer than a few minuets well then you are sorely mistaken sir! I can't do that you are far too, Impor- I just can't do it. Now get dressed we have to leave in a few minuets. Oh and how are you feeling Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

-0-0-0-0-00-0-

Sai stared at his lover in disbelief.

"What do you mean we have to disappear?" he asked again, for the third time his love had stayed silent with his strong back facing sai.

"We have to as soon as this chaos is settled… you were seen… and gato's 'family' is unhappy. The police are suspicious and all of the board is trying to get rid of us. Sai I know this seems rash but Naruto knows everything. In two months we are leaving for a vacation in the Alps. Just you and me and a small well stocked cottage in the snow. Alright?" sai bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and walked over to his lover wrapping his arms around the others waist. The only thing he hated about kyuubi was how he kept his emotions inside till they boiled over and burnt everyone close.

"Alright kyuubi I will help Naruto as much as I can while we are still here. Should I get rid of that cop?" sai asked the redheads wool clad back.

"No… he is important. We need not do anything except damage patrol."

-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke stood next to Naruto as close as possible in the crowded elevator, but it wasn't his choice. There were enough suits on the elevator to make a tailor rich. The blonde didn't seem to mind how close they were pressed or the fact this contact was causing slight wrinkles in his cleanly pressed white shirt. Nor did he seam to mind that they were pressed chest to chest and sharing their breath. Sasuke raised his hand to push his fake glasses up his nose then he pushed his hair out of his face. And looked up into sapphire colored eyes.

"S-sir how long until we reach our floor?" he asked attempting to keep the appearance of a young secretary. In all reality he knew he was way more suited to the position than the blonde doof, in the sharp neatly pinstriped gray suit, knew.

"When all these others leave us then we will reach our floor. Why are you uncomfortable Sasuke?" the elder asked as he snuck his hand between them to rest on Sasuke's black wool clad hip. Sasuke felt a blush rise to his cheeks as the large hand softly kneaded his hip.

"Ah… n-no it is a little tight in here… sir." Sasuke replied as he felt that hand press to his hip more firmly. The thumb that belonged to that hand pressed to the juncture of his hip and leg and rubbed little circles but moved no further than his hip. Sasuke looked up at his 'boss' and noticed the other was leaning against the wall his arm braced over Sasuke's head. His blue eyes were closed and his brows knit, this confused Sasuke. In the past few days he'd only seen a smile on the others face or the embarrassed grimace he wore half the time. This was a new face.

-0-0-0-000-

Naruto hated elevators, but he hated the packed elevators of the board of trustees building. He was glad he had Sasuke to touch. He slowly rubbed the others sharp hipbone like a makeshift worry stone. He tried to keep him self-calm, as the elevator slowly emptied then there was only him and Sasuke left.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked a cold hand touched Naruto's cheek.

"Ah… yes. I don't like small crowded place especially elevators." Naruto replied.

"Oh, I understand kind of like my thing for blood?" he asked as the elevator dinged at the 64th floor.

"Sort of. Come on Sasuke lets get this over with. Hey don't speak tis time kay you need to stay silent. Kay?" Naruto asked as they stood outside the door to the board of trustee's office he straightened his own tie and glancing over at his companion. The smaller 19 year old definitely looked the part of an heir to a fortune 500 business. Naruto offered the other a smile and opened the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00

inari sighed as he sunk into the well padded couch that sat in Kono's living room. He'd never thought he would find a couch comfy. He was full with his breakfast and a large glass of warmed milk he'd been given and he was warm siting wrapped in a comforter he was half asleep as he noticed the police officer wander into the dark living room. Inari evened his breathing and kept his eyes cracked a little as he watched the man move threw the dark living room.

"Yes… he's fine. I don't think it will help us to interrogate him he doesn't need this. No shika! I am not… I'm bi man but little kids aren't my taste. He's only 17. And a damn flexible kid too… I'm telling you he kissed his freaking knees! No! Don't call me a pedo! Am not! Hey temari was an addict when you met her! So don't give me that shit about not getting involved with your case! You know what fuck you and here I was going to buy you smokes and dinner tomorrow… but that isn't happening tell the chief that I've got to take the day off. Yea… I will see you later. Night shika and tell temari and the little bun in the oven that I love 'em too. Ha! Yea bye." There was a click and the man looked over at inari and sighed.

"Why do you have to be so tempting…? Ah~ any way we will go and get some proper clothes for you later. Sleep well." He mumbled as he left the room turning off the lamp and locking the door on his way out. Inari let out his small shaky breath as he thought on the words the man had said, "I'm bi but he's a minor." The blatant interest in the cops voice made him blush and the slight disappointment that he wasn't 18. This was strange no one had ever shown that kind of interest in inari before. He had never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend he never had friends really as a kid. This was new and exciting and inari decided that he wanted to peruse this cop. He was glad even more now that gato was dead.

-0-0-0-0-0-0—0

Madara uchiha smiled as the blonde CEO for the uzumaki corporations entered the room where he expected the board to be. The blonde froze when he found a very different thing, and the look on his face made Madara want to laugh. Utter shock, at the dark suited shifty looking men, that filled the room. Madara, sitting in the center he smiled wider.

" Hello, Naruto." He said blue eyes narrowed as the other bowed respectably his small and young assistant bowed also.

"Uchiha-san. Why may I ask are you here?" Madara's smile fell slightly.

"Well I have decided to buy up your company. All of it, Keep your tiny puissant Rasengan Inc. I am taking whirlpool. And you will sign the rest of the papers or my men will shoot you and maybe have fun with your assistant." Madara felt that warm fuzzy feeling deep in his chest that came from hurting others as he watched the blonde's tension in his shoulders ratchet up.

"Very well where are the papers?" the blonde asked his eyes filled of dark blue rage that nearly singed Madara's well groomed eyebrows.

"Naru- Sir! What are you doing! Don't listen to that bastard!"

"Be QUIET!" Naruto snapped at the boy who yelled at him. Madara looked at the young man and stood walking past the tall blonde to look the secretary in the eyes.

"You look an awful lot like my older brother, and his useless son who killed himself. Hmm I can't recall if he had another child. Well this is a trivial matter. Boy how would you like to come work for me?" the rage in the young mans eyes was as cold as Naruto's was hot. He in hailed threw his nose keeping his face relaxed a distinctly uchiha trait. This made Madara curious as the boy opened his mouth and spoke.

"His name was Fugaku, and Itachi wasn't useless! And I am the younger son of Fugaku and Mikato Uchiha! And you uncle Madara will not get away with this! Sign the papers Mr. Uzumaki! We are leaving now!" the raven said with a clipped tone his claim threw Madara off slightly the outburst was so similar to Fugaku's tantrums. Madara watched the two leave. And as soon as they cleared the room he erupted in to peals of hysterical laughter. The heavily armed men that stood around him shifted uncomfortably as he laughed and spun in his chair. This was just too fun he eagerly awaited the next move of his estranged nephew and the blonde idiot.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0

Naruto was torn weather to throttle or hug the young man who shook with rage. The fake-lensed glasses the other wore were torn off and thrown to the floor as he gave out a strangled cry in frustration. Naruto watched the other crumple into a ball on the floor of the elevator. With a small sigh Naruto hit the stop button on the panel and walked over to the other who looked so small even in the red emergency light.

"Do you wanna talk?" he asks as he crouches next to the raven he admittedly come to like more than he should.

"…Did you know?" the others tear choked voice asked.

"Yes, but only after I looked at a clean version of you. I hadn't heard about you in the news after Itachi killed himself. And I decided that I would keep you. I don't think that I've really had any intention of selling you at all. Heh, kyuubi is right I'm too soft." Naruto mumbled as he sat against the wall of the elevator with the teen who sniffed loudly.

"You knew, so why didn't you just leave me there?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto as he wiped at his eyes. The teary look tugged violently at Naruto's heart.

"Because I knew Itachi and your father and your mother. They were good people and I had made a deal with Itachi when you were born. He wanted me to stay alive and take care of your family if ever any thing happened to him or your father." Naruto said thinking back to the then 13 year old Itachi he was glad he remembered that promise from 19 years ago. He remembered he still actually had the contract written in red and purple crayon.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I knew who you were. And I am sorry that I've put you threw this I would have taken you and your family in as soon as Fugaku died if not for Madara and the board of trustees. I am truly sorry but now you have a reason to stay with me but if you really want to leave I will set you up anywhere in the world and I will sponsor you till I die. So if you do wand to go on with your life by all means you may." Naruto said as he stood pulling Sasuke up to stand as he hit the stop button again sending the elevator into motion again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi hitake sighed heavily as he waited for his guest. The door to his establishment opened and the blonde man walked in.

"Uzumaki-san. Hello nice to see you again ah and Sasuke… how is your hand?" kakashi asked the young man with the bandaged hand that stood with Naruto.

"Its better thank you," the teen said with a polite bow.

"That's good now shall we sit gentle men we have a lot to discuss. Regarding the incident that happened last night. I have reason to believe that you are experiencing some trouble and I also have reason to believe that there will be issues with the police over this. Thankfully we were able to keep it quiet but if gato's "family" targets my restaurant, then we will have large issues. I do not care about my building but for my staff and iruka. If they end up getting hurt, then you will never be welcomed by me, I will wash my hands of you and possibly leak something to the cops." Kakashi said as he sat down to the light lunch set out at the table before them.

"Jealousy dose not become you hitake-san. You can see I am not interested in iru-koi. I have other important things to me at the moment. Now may we talk business?" the blonde asked as he glanced at the teen at his side who just stared lifelessly at his plate.

"Very well."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kyuubi sighed in pure pleasure as he sunk into the chair formerly occupied by a boss of gato's family damage control was going well. He and sai had wiped out a branch group. There was only the slightly larger "sound" group and then the main family to destroy. That was for another day. He heard soft footsteps approaching him and lifted his razor sharp scalpel towards the sound he lifted his head and opened his eyes when he felt a cold hand on his own. Sai stood there his pale face covered in blood and his hair slicked back with the substance.

"Are you satisfied?" kyuu asked as the other took the blade from his fingers and dropped it carefully turning kyuubis and pressing it to his chest. Kyuubi felt a thundering heart beat against his palm. A quick glance down confirmed his suspicion. The artiste that he loved so dearly was horribly aroused. The high he got from killing was almost too much for him. Next kyuu knew his pants were being pulled down and a mouth was eagerly wrapping around his half hardened cock. Kyuubi groaned aloud as his little lover sucked on him his cheeks hollowing nicely, he threaded his own leather gloved hand into the others hair.

"Don't make a mess," he grumbled.

-0-0-0-

**Well that's another chapter! Tell me what you like? What you hate? Id like feed back, and If you have ideas let me know and I will try to work them in. I want to actually have a hard lemon here soon. Idk when though and who. And Sasuke and Naruto still need to actually do it and I have to work inari into the plot more… Ack so much to do!**


	17. Shopping and Bullets

"**Are you satisfied?" kyuu asked as the other took the blade from his fingers and dropped it carefully turning kyuubi's own hand and pressing it to his chest. Kyuubi felt a thundering heart beat against his palm. A quick glance down confirmed his suspicion. The artiste that he loved so dearly was horribly aroused. The high he got from killing was almost too much for him. Next kyuu knew his pants were being pulled down and a mouth was eagerly wrapping around his half hardened cock. Kyuubi groaned aloud as his little lover sucked on him his cheeks hollowing nicely, he threaded his own leather gloved hand into the others hair.**

** "Don't make a mess," he grumbled.**

**-0-0-0-**

Konohamaru Sarutobi, found him self with a slight dilemma. He wanted to wake up the teen that slept on his couch, but the other looked so cute all wrapped up in his blankets what the hell was he to do? Honestly as a personal thing kono had the biggest weakness for cute things. He loved anything "moe" maids and cat people were two of his biggest fantasies. Thinking on it the teen would make a cute cat boy what with his sinewy grace and uber flexibility. Kono sighed and decided he needed to wake the other up so they could go buy him clothes. 'Possibly really cute clothes' he thought to him self.

"How long are you going to stare at me kono-san? You have a weird look on your face." Kono flinched at the voice of the other and blushed violently.

"Ah~ sorry! I didn't mean to scare you if I did!"

"No its fine…" ***GROWL*** kono looked at the teen, who's stomach growled, and let out a little chuckle.

"C'mon and we'll go eat go use the extra tooth brush in the bathroom and do yer stuff" kono said as he ushered the other towards the bath room as soon as the door was closed the 25 year old collapsed to the ground a high pitched nearly silent squeal tore from his lips.

'God that was sooooooooooo cute!' he thought next thing he knew he was texting shikamaru.

-'Shika, I have fallen to this kids charm…. When is his 18th birthday?'-

After a minuet of two his cell beeped loudly and he flicked it open.

-'I feel sorry for this boy…. And he turns 18 in two days. Don't be stupid he is still involved with the case. And you have a few files on your desk you need to look at after you are dun wooing teenagers.'- kono smiled at the text message. Two days, till he could officially make a move. That was if inari was receptive. Kono could only hope.

-0-0-0-0-

To Sasuke the rest of the day went by so fast the police outside the restaurant, a chain-smoking officer, questioned them. He ignored the others' conversations and stared at the cars that passed by and all the people in this busy part of town. He thought about how none of them had a clue what was going on. Not one of the may brainwashed ants had a clue that there were hidden groups who took people off the streets, or corrupt businesses that took over other businesses and destroyed others lively hood. They didn't know and Sasuke found himself wishing to be among their numbers and never have to worry about the back stabbing world. He felt his body quake and his knees give. He fell to the concrete, or would have if not for the large tan hand that caught his arm pulling him up in to a warm chest.

"If you'll excuse us. We need to go, the shock is finial getting to him." The man said as he lifted Sasuke.

-0—0-0-0-0-0-0

Kyuubi smiled against sweaty skin the color of fresh cream as he pistoned his hips back and forth into the body he loved so greatly. half the time he wanted to kill the smaller man who he pleasured, just to keep him to him self and the other half of the time he wanted to kill all others in the world so he and sai were the only ones left. A bloody hand threaded onto his shorter blood red locks gripping tight. He let out a growl. Thank fully they weren't in the target house any longer they would have been surely caught by police now. And he had a feeling even with an audience they wouldn't have been able to stop in their furious and violent lovemaking. It was just too animalistic too much of a force to try to stop.

"Ahn~ kyuu! I'm close…. N~ harder!" sai groaned loudly. Kyuubi loved the others voice when he cried out during sex it made him want to fuck sai for an eternity.

"Mmm~ yes me too. Oh~ so tight! Sai~ Fuck!" a shiver swept threw his lover as he shifted his hips to enable him self to thrust deeper in to the panting and blushing raven he had pinned against the door to his bed room. The other groaned loudly again as kyuubi undoubtedly hit the others prostate.

"Nyah!~~ KYUU! I-I-I-I'm coming! ~" The small raven trapped against the door hiccupped as his muscles tensed up kyuubi felt the others sphincter muscles clench tightly around him. One, two, three more thrusts and he was pouring his seed into the tight heat of his lover as he calmed down from his own euphoric high he looked at sai. He really looked at his pleased lover. Heavy lidded black as pitch eyes met his own, a smile drew itself across the others pale pink lips, and the pleased flush to his skin made kyuubi want to fuck him again only harder.

"Love you kyuu~ hmmmm~ can we shower now?" the other said with a smile as he shifted his legs from atop Kyuubi's shoulders to around his waist.

"The world for you, you only need ask." Kyuubi replied as he firmly took hold of the other and walked to the shower.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-

Inari liked shopping more than any boy should. It had been his favorite thing to do with his mother aside from watching her dance. He tried to keep himself reined in as they passed by cute store after cute store. By the time they stopped to get a snack inari only had one bag and that had a few pairs of underwear. That he sort of liked. They were two pairs of bikini cut briefs and a G-string. Kono had thankfully stayed out side of the store while inari had bought them. The cop who wasn't wearing his suit actually looked like he belonged in the mall scene with his dark navy jeans that fit him well but were a little baggy at the knees, and the black dark teal and light gray plaid hoodie with the dark gray plain tee shirt under it and the simple Chuck Taylors he wore on his feet. Inari almost wished he could pull off that ensemble. But knew he couldn't and he'd just end up looking insanely girly. Such was the plight of the effeminate. After their snack they wandered past a store with lots of pink and they both stopped staring at the display.

"I-its so cute!" inari's head snapped around at the exclamation that came from the detective. The older man was blushing violently and had his hand clapped over his mouth.

"R-really? D-do you think it'd look g-good on me?" inari asked the other big, mortified, brown eyes looked at him and back at the cute yellow and heather gray sweater dress thing that had a hood, and a large pocket on the front. The mannequin that wore it also had on leggings and cute brown boots and high heather gray socks.

Inari waited hopeful.

"Y-yea but in a different color…" Inari blinked at the cop and smiled, really truly smiled. He grabbed the other by the arm and dragged him into the store where they spent the rest of the day trying on things and deciding what outfits to buy. In the end around 6 o'clock they left the store with at least 10 outfits and a hodge-podge of other things. Inari wore the sweater jumper only in a pale blue with the heather gray and the boots. He laughed with kono as they walked to the others car and loaded up all their spoils for the day.

"That was a blast kono!~ Thank you for all of the clothes!" inari cried as he hugged the other on a whim, submerging him self in the masculine and warm scent of the other. He wasn't expecting to have arms wrapped around him also nor was he expecting the loud firing of multiple guns around them he certainly wasn't expecting to be shoved to the floor while kono pulled out his gun from a shoulder holster under his hoodie. He watched in stunned shock as kono fired back at their assailants the glass in the window above inari's head exploded and fell onto him like thousands of little diamonds. There was the screeching of tires and police sirens.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Konohamaru Sarutobi wanted to kill each and every one of the thugs from gato's family for ruining his moment with inari! The hug had been so wonderful! And now he probably had no chance of that ever happening again! In revenge he punched three holes in the getaway cars gas tank and shit the two back tires and also broke the windshield and left tail light. He was glad he had hit the distress button on his phone before he had pulled his gun. He glanced down at inari and bit the inside of his cheek, the broken bits of glass in his hair looked like little diamonds and added to his appeal even as he stared up at kono slightly frightened.

"Are you okay?" kono asked the other.

"Y-yea I'm fine, for a minuet you looked really cool kono-san." Kono cringed and the 'san' was back… really he'd kill those guys. He grumbled as he helped inari stand and brush the glass away. Two squad cars pulled up and instantly kono was grabbed by shikamaru and patted down.

"They didn't get you did they? Senpai would kill me if they did are you okay!" the normal calm man asked as he gnawed on his cigarette.

"Yea I'm fine and uncle wont kill you. It's all good. Me and inari were just on our way to get food and… hey shika are you listening?" kono cried in dismay as shikamaru was now patting down the 17 year old boy for injury. Mumbling about how the chief would kill him if any thing happened to inari.

"I-im fine shika-san… don't worry so much… your hair will go gray and fall out." Inari said.

-0-0-0-0—9—0-0-0-0-0=0=0=9-09-0—9-9-09-0098098098798698-0-09

Naruto sighed as he deposited the shocked Sasuke into his bed. He tucked the other in and left the room to make a phone call. He tried Kyuubi's cell first and found it had no dial tone. He sighed and left is rooms for that of his cousin's he walked in and found the bloody clothes the two had worn earlier, piled on the floor. He stepped over them and on into the room further till he found them sitting sai playing with a lighter and kyuubi smoking, both naked as the day they were born, sprawled out on Kyuubi's bed.

"Ah~ Naruto to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked the red head.

"Tell me what you know about Madara uchiha."

-0-0-0-0908908-898-8-08-08-08-09-08-09-09-09-09-09-09-09-09-09-0

**another chapter! Yaaaaaay~~~~ sugoi! Awesome so close! Soon there will be more plot movement…. Uh don't know when tho~~~~ **


	18. funerals and knowing whats going on

"Madara uchiha… he took over the uchiha conglomerate and it is speculated he killed the father and eldest son. He is the uncle of Sasuke and a real hard assed businessman he is the one who offered to pay me a large sum to betray you… but that wont happen. I owe this family too much and minato-sama.." Naruto scowled at the mention of his long deceased failure of a father.

"leave my father out of it… so what can we do to stop this bastard?" he asked seriously ready to do anything to destroy the asshole who made sasuke the way he was.

"nothing short of a full take over and getting him in jail for nearly every crime he has committed but that would involve the police and they will look into us if we drop that much information onto them. But we could hack their systems also… you forget I hired all of the workers here… they all have their special traits Naruto… and sasuke should know the codes. Madara has never changed the codes ever because he feels secure…" naruto looked his cousin in the eyes and saw the sheer resolve that filled the burnt orange globes he felt that resolution himself and nodded.

"do it. And disband the slaves with what ever money they have accumulated and put them up in one of the company appartments. I still own those." He said in an almost bitter tone. Kyuubi chuckled.

"as you wish and after I get another round talking business kind of gets sai horny… I will enact this plan in a while just go and take care of sasu-chan." And with that Naruto left not really wanting to see those two fuck. He wandered back to the room where he left sasuke but didn't find him in the bed. A sence of panic rose in his gut and he looked around frantically he spotted a trail of clothes leading to the bathroom and he all but sprited the short distance opening the door and scareing the small raven inside. Naruto blinked at what he saw sasuke was sitting on the floor wet and naked clipping his toenails with a towel wrapped around him. Naruto sighed in a mix of relief and exasperation.

"jeasus you scared me! What the hell!" sasuke exclaimed as Naruto took the clippers from the others hand and sunk into his lap wrapping himself in sasukes arms he sat there and relaxed on the smaller teen.

"h-hey! Dope… g-get off." The other stuttered.

"no." Naruto grumbled against the others skin.

"sigh… why are you so worked up?" the raven asked

"because not even a half hour ago you looked like you wanted to die and I left you alone and I come back and you are in the bathroom i-I was scared. I have had three people try to kill themselves here and I have a sort of phobia about it. Since I had grown to like them all, As humans… kyuubi says that's why we don't make nearly as much money as we could. But I choose to ignore that fact. Its people that run this business and if the people are happy than the business run's well." Naruto said smileing against the soft wet skin on the other's chest.

"is that why you smile all the time, and why you act so clingy?" the raven asked as his hand patted narutos hair.

"no… the smileing thing was because of my father minato namikaze… 'if you can help it smile all the time it makes people comfortable and a smile is contagious' it was his personal philosophy for the short time I lived with him till he died. Ah this is sad and I shouldn't talk about ancient history… come on lets get you some clothes and into bed." Naruto mumbled as he moved to stand. He felt small baby soft hands grip both sides of his face ad pull forward he gasped as he felt the others cold lips meet his. It was a calm sweet kiss a closed lip press. It felt so good to Naruto he melted and pressed into the other. His tongue slid out along a pale bottom lip and the sharp tongued mouth opend shyly granting him acces to a wonderful paradise Naruto thought really this was their actual first kiss. Ignoreing the forced ones in the past. He felt those pale fingers he'd had all over his body dig into his hair blunt nails scrapeing his scalp.

"s-sasuke…. Mmm~" he groaned as the other suckeled on his tongue. This was sooooo good but so fast.

"sasuke…nngh~ s-stop!" he begged as he pulled away and looked down on a flushed and panting raven.

"dun wanna…" the other panted as he licked slightly swollen lips. Naruto let out a groan and fought the urge to take advantage of the teen.

"no. sasuke we are not going to do this now."

"but… I want to… Naruto… master?" Naruto shivered at the breathy moan of his name and title.

"god… don't do that! I said no…ahn~ sasuke… Shit." Naruto caved as the other started to pout and lick his lips more. It seamed like he was just begging for some sort of tasty treat. And who was Naruto to deny him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit~" kono groaned as he finial exited the chiefs office he had gotten grilled for dischargeing his weapon and being to close with a suspect. But something told him it was just the old mans way of letting him off easy.

"kono… we need your help… everyone in the precint is hitting on poor inari-chan…" asuma Sarutobi his uncle and a svu detective said as he spotted kono.

"jeez he hasn't killed anyone yet has he?" kono asked as he followed his chain smoker uncle to the open staff lounge where he saw inari sitting on the old beat up black suade couch stuck beween izumo and kotetsu, two vice detectives.

"wow I am sooooo jealous of kono he gets to hang out with such a cutie and they are even living together…. That lucky bastard. So cutie tell us about yourself?"

"yea all we know is yer name inari-chan~ tell us more~" never has kono wanted to punch those two in their smug faces more!

"guys stop it… the poor kid's had it rough the last couple days…" the female detective for the svunit and asuma's partner kurenai said as she spotted kono and asuma entering the room. Everyone stopped and fell silent as they normaly did when asuma was in a room kono ignored it and walked over to inari.

"you okay im sorry about the vice unit IDIOTS… they just rarely get to see such cute crossdressers in their line of work… they deal with the scary ones." Inari raised an eyebrow at him and kono smiled.

"oh they didn't regale you with the many tales of their redlight district stories from when they were trying to bust up the red fox prostitution ring. There was this one guy who looked like he was 40! A tall red head in a tiiiiiiny dress and nothing else really and he nearly seriously killed izumo… right?" kono glanced at the other detectives who swallowed.

"that's right he was a scary bastard I don't think I can ever forget those orange eyes and that weird grin… and the worse part was he knocked us out and did some horriable things… like this!" izumo lifted his shirt to showoff the scars on his pec. It was a hand print very finely insized into his left pectoral.

"I don't think its that bad and its my hand print too… at least you didn't see the raven haired one he was very pretty but I watched them do that to you and then they did some crazy shit in my lap… I didn't think a human body could bend that way…" the two vice agents shivered.

"there you have it and that is why the 'red fox' is still at large but has scaled down in size severely. Any way comeon the old man is done chewing on me lets go get some food inari-kun…" kono said as he turned towards the door.

"wait… I don't believe you… this cant be a boy. Let me check." Kurenai said as she lifted inaris dress and pulled his leggings down kono caught a glimps of this out of the corner of his eye and felt all his blood rush to his face. He liked the sight of inari in the tiny shere lace pantys that he wore but the rest of the precint didn't need to know that he quietly willed his boner away.

"yep! That's a boy and a really cute one too those panties work on you I have that same pair." Kurenai said.

"kurenai… let the boys go home… and for god sakes what did I tell you about that!" asuma growled kono decided not to stick around any longer and grabbed inaris hand and left quickly grabbing his partners car he was told to borrow till his was fixed. He sat in the drivers seat as soon as inari was all buckeled in.

"so… sorry about the guys… and kurenai they can be a handful… are you okay?" kono asked the other who looked sort of shell shocked. He glanced down at the others hands that were clasped tightly in his lap.

"yes… i-im fine lets just go back…" inari begged in a quiet voice.

"sure thing…"

-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-000-0-0-0-0-0-0-

inari wanted to cry as he sat in the car with kono for the long quiet ride back to his brown stone. He was ashamed he was erect just from a few people seeing his undies. He knew kono knew that he had an erection else the other wouldn't keep glanceing over at him when he thought he wouldn't notice. He clenched his fist tighter in his lap and prayed for it to go away. The car jerked to a halt and inari looked around they wernt in front of the brown stone they were outside a hotel in the red light district… a love hotel.

"I cant do it any more inari… come on… lets go inside we have a lot of things to talk about…"

"B-but why here!"

"My uncle owns this place…ah the one that owns the diner."

"But…."

"No buts come on. I have a room on the fifth floor always reserved for me. its a normal room come on." Inari was dragged out of the car and into the building where no one payed any attention to him and he was pulled into an elevator. He watched the numbers on the button panel light up as they reached each floor and finial the doors dinged open and they were at the fifth floor. He was grabbed again and dragged to a door a ways down the hall to the right. Room 513 he shivered as kono rattled his keys as he opened the door and inari was dragged inside the dark room and temporarily disoriented when the lights came on. He looked around at the rather normal room and sighed in relief until hands found his arms and slid smoothly down to his hips and pulled him back against kono's body.

"damn that kurenai… I didn't want to bring you here for a while yet… but with you all cute and aroused and me all hot I figured we should at least release some sexual tension… you can choose do you want the bed or the bathroom? I'm partial to the bathroom myself… but it's totally up to you." Kono said as he rocked gently against inari.

"what!" inari exclaimed.

"where do you feel more comfortable masturbating? Bathroom or bed?" kono replied calmly as his fingers inched under the hem of his dress pulling it up little by little, till his legging clad lower half was bared his erection strained against the fabric of both his leggings and panties.

"i-I don't know… ive never really… ah!" he gasped as one of kono's fingers slid over the leaking tip of his erection.

"im so sorry but I cant wait till your 18th birthday to touch you inari… I just want to see you come… see what sort of cute faces you make when I do this…" kono purred into his ear as his large hand closed over his confined penis.

"wh-why ah~~~! Kono…nngh!" inari couldn't stop the noises even if he wanted to he clutched the arm holding him up tightly. And felt his knees give as he was awash with pleasure. When gato had touched him it had never felt like this never this powerful never this good.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

"kyuubi how are we going to do this?" sai asked, kyuubi glanced back at his lover as they desenced the stairs.

"how we always do I take care of the background stuff and you kill to your little hearts content. Is that alright love?" he asked the other as they resumed their decent.

"ah yes that is fine… are we going to use tenten and choji san?"

"yes we need them also… sai what is bothering you!" kyuubi asked stopping again and turning to face the other.

"nothing…its just… I don't want this to end badly… I don't think I could stop myself from killing everything if you got hurt or died…" kyuubi sighed and aproched his lover and hugged him closely.

"if I die you know I'm taking you with me… I couldn't pass on knowing you were still alive…. So don't worry good or bad this will end and we will be together someplace quiet and cold. Now lets go."

-0-0-0-0-0-

sasuke liked this, kissing Naruto, it took his mind from the hellish reality of his uncle and his business and his past. And it was nearly better than the drugs he had used before. He liked how Naruto had lifted him effortlessly and had carried him to his bed and laid him down and swiftly striped down to his bright orange boxer-breifs. sasuke's towel was tossed away and he was imedeately attacked by kisses and affection rained down all over his skin. A lite nipp was delivered to his solder and kisses were trailed down his left arm till his hand was cupping naruto's rough stubbled cheek. The pokey blonde hairs tickled his palm gently.

"heh… tell me what you're thinking.." the elder male grumbled as he nipped the heel of sasukes hand.

"ah… just trying to not think about my family and past and what not… and im actualy finding my self feeling kind of glad that you did find me even if you're only going to train me to sell me off…"

"sasuke… I have liquidated the red fox services… they no longer exist. All I have left to my name is a small firm called rasengan and that's it…the uzumaki/namikaze conglomerate is now owned by the uchiha… and you will take over that company… as soon as we dethrone Madara…"

"but I don't want to own a big business I don't want to die like my father did I just want to be normal… if that's at all possiable…"

"did you know your father and I were business partners and that I knew who you were the moment found you?" sasuke blinked at the other in disbelief.

"y-you did?" he asked.

"yea~ he was a pretty cool guy a little uptight when it came to formal suits and stuff…. But he was awesome… I was at the funeral too…" sasuke blinked and wondered if he remembered naruto from that dark and rather hot sunny day.

"we gather here today to pay our respects to the dearly departed Fugaku uchiha~" sasuke ,16 and 10 months, stood staring at his fathers coffin as it was lowered into the ground. It was surreal his mother shook violently as she cryed next to him wrapped in his brothers embrace. He glanced at the now head of the uchiha family, his brother looked so tired and gaunt like he was ready to break. After the lowering and the time for them to put the dirt on the coffin he was the only one to move forward. He tossed the dirt on and sighed and nodded to his father.

"love you father… I hope you are at peace." He whispered. And walked away tears falling from his eyes he ran away no one tried to stop him no one chased after him. He eventually found a play ground and crawled into a play scape.

"hey~" a voice called to him from the slide. He remembered the deep voice that sounded like smoothe velvet and honey.

"W-what!" he growled at the person who was bugging him.

"you know Fugaku-jiisan would cry if he saw you in that suit in a dirty play scape." The voice had spoken as it got closer and closer. Sasuke hiccupped he could hear his father chiding him about getting his suit dirty.

"S-shut up… I don't care." He mumbled.

"ah~ is that so? Too bad. I got my suit dirty too already so may I join you?" a blonde head pops up from the slide entrance and sasuke sighs wipeing his eyes.

"I don't care."

"haha~~ I understand. So im just gunna sit up here with you till you feel like leaveing."

sasuke didn't remember much after that except he woke up in his bed in his room at home and his mom was siting next to him reading. He looked at Naruto and frowned

"you took me home didn't you…?"

"yea you fell asleep and it was getting cold. So I brought you back to mikoto… and I left to go get chewed out by kyuu… so do you believe me now?"

Sasuke frowned harder as he shifted and got closer to that larger blonde. He leaned up to kiss the roughly stubble jaw. He in hailed taking in the others scent.

"Sasuke… I want to tell you this now… I have no intention of letting you go ever… so you are going to stay with me right?"

**sooooooo~~~~~ tell me you guys love me yea!~~ and if you want to request anything you can….. love and junk the pdf!**


	19. evil and hot desire

**Okay this has taken me a bit too long to do…. But here is an update finally!~~~~**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—

Inari was at a loss. The warm hands on his body were driving him crazy. He swallowed and tried to think tried to figure out what he was going to do. He pulled away from the cop and swallowed again. He blushed darkly and turned to face the other he slipped his jumper off over his head and let it fall next came his boots and long socks then the leggings till he was left in his panties. Kono's eyes stroked over him like a hot caress.

"Whoa…" the cop breathed. Kono felt a surge of confidence as he sat on the edge of the bed his hands nervously placed on his knees. He slowly spread his legs and stroked his hands up his legs and over the black lace. He slowly slipped the panties down his legs and sat there naked trying not to curl up in a ball of embarrassed goo.

"W-what do you want me to do?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Touch your self… feel good… and let me watch." Kono replied.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Iruka sighed as he stood in the kitchen of the restaurant. All of this excitement around Naruto wasn't uncommon but it was so sudden and he hadn't dealt with it in almost 15 years. He was scared. He had started to carry his guns again, one at his ankle and one at the small of his back. His staff was all a twitter and people were already quitting.

"Iruka…. There are some men in suits looking for you and hitake san…" one of his staff a waitress named Karin said. Iruka's heart fell. He knocked on Kakashi's door and told him to come out to the main room, while he went on ahead. Iruka walked out to the main room and froze at whom he saw there. Madara uchiha…. He shivered as redeyes focused on him.

"Ah Iruka~" the man said smiling he extended his dark suit clad arms in a welcoming gesture. "It has been far too long. You see my boy I need to know where the uzumaki boy is…. I have things to talk to him about, things like his father." The businessman said. Iruka felt ice sink into his spine. He wouldn't turn Naruto over to this ass.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about Madara Sama. I haven't seen him lately in almost 15 years." He replied. The smile on the other mans face faded.

"Cut the shit Iruka…. Or would you like your precious meal ticket to die?" the man asked as two large men dragged a limp kakashi from the backroom. Iruka gasped and tried to move to his lover but a gun was pressed to his back before he could. "Wow 'ruka…. Its been a while." A familiar voice said from behind him.

"Yeah it has Mizuki." Iruka replied.

"Ah yes touching reunion. Any way… tell me where the boy is and I don't have mi-kun kill you both." Madara cut in cleaning his ear with a gloved pinky, and board look on his face.

"I don't know." Iruka replied, he was knocked to the ground with a hit to the back of his head. He groaned at the pain but it gave him a perfect opportunity.

-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke lay there on the bed giggling every now and then as Naruto's soft kisses and scratchy beard ran over a sensitive spot. He had to admit he loved this. He was being worshiped. Completely. A tongue was trailing along his hip and slowly worked over his manhood. He shivered and moaned at the feeling he liked it and wanted so much more. His fingers wound into blonde locks holding Naruto where he wanted him to be. Fingers tickled along the underside of his legs going to his balls gently kneading him. It was hot and the build up slow till a finger gently nudged against his entrance. He stiffened he was still a little uncertain after the ordeal with gato but as much as he hated to admit it a great part of him trusted Naruto. Blue eyes found his and asked for permission he nodded and winced as that finger slid in there was a moment of stillness and a click. He had come accustomed to that click. But was quickly distracted as Naruto's tongue slid along the slit of his penis. The finger was removed and pushed back in only this time it was slippery. He groaned as the finger filled him. Even after that vibrator and the spoon he still felt the blondes single index finger was too big. But it felt good after the tight full ness melted away to warm liquid pleasure. He was on fire by the time Naruto had three fingers inside him. He groaned as they were pulled out and the blonde stared down at him.

"What's wrong Sasuke? You want something more?" Naruto asked as he stood removing his pants and boxers. Sasuke smiled and licked his lips at the sight of the tanned and ruddy manhood. He rolled up and leaned forward taking the other into his mouth. He suckled and slurped reveling in the slightly sharp bitter taste, and even more in the moans of pleasure that came from the other man. He was soon pushed back onto the bed and crawled over. The click sounded again and more slippery cold gel slid over his hole.

"Deep breath Sasuke…" Naruto said as he pressed in.

-0-0-0-00-0-0-

Konohamaru was enraptured as the blushing boy before him did as he said. Small manicured hands stroked down his stomach and over his shaft. His cute face was flushed pink and his eyes of dark navy were full of lust. His lips were parted and glistening as he gasped. One of his hands wove up to his chest plucking a nipple. Kono was using this little show as more than a well show…. He was taking note of how the boy pleasured himself and what he liked. He suddenly stopped.

"Um…. Is their l-lube?" he asked. Kono blanked for a minuet and nodded pointing to the drawer of the bedside table. Slim hands reached into the drawer and pulled out the blue bottle that lay within. He then sat back in his place opening the bottle he squirted some onto his hands and reached down between his legs again. His now slick fingers rubbed at his smaller prick and his balls his left-hand sneaking down past them to poke at his hole. He gave a breathy moan, his legs spread more and his feet rolled up onto his toes forcing his knees higher. Kono knelt in front of the other to watch closer. Inari gave him a shy smile and hooked one long leg over his shoulder dragging him closer. Kono had a perfect view as the teen lay back on the bed and pressed his fingers inside himself. Two right off the bat. Kono was slightly impressed. This boy was a no nonsense sort of kid. Those fingers curled and a high gasp erupted from pretty pink lips. Kono was dying to touch as inari used the strong muscles in his thigh tat balanced on his shoulder to flex his hips and arch them up in to the air. Kono just wanted to touch just a little.

"Aaahn~~ kono… aaahn please! I can't reach it… I don't have my toy… nn!" the teen begged frantically trying to reach something deep inside him that he just couldn't get. Kono wondered what he meant by toy but he let it be as he turned his head to kiss the soft skin of inari's inner thigh.

"What was that inari?" he asked kissing the skin.

"Aaahn please help!" the teen moaned as he shivered. He pulled his fingers out and kono smirked as he watched the pink little muscles clench and twitch. He couldn't help it he had to he was begging so cutely too.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Madara uchiha sighed as he looked at the brunette.

"How much of an idiot are you?" he asked. "Do you think you can win? I'm the most powerful man in all of konohageru… what did you think you could do?" he asked the brunet who gasped and choked on his own blood. One eye was swollen shut and his mouth and nose were pouring blood.

"You… are. Nothing." He croaked. One of the thugs punched him again.

"Haha… leave him be boys. They wont last long." Madara said as he turned towards the door.

"But sir?"

"Mizuki… leave them. If you really want someone to die…." Madara trailed off as he stopped walking. He turned to face the other and a loud bang resounded. The platinum blonde collapsed to the floor. "You can die…. I don't need a misbehaving cog." He said leaving the restaurant.

-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto groaned as he slid deep into the boy below him. It felt so good. No…. good was an understatement. It was like touching heaven. Soft hands grabbed at his arms small nails digging into his biceps but nothing but happy moans spilt from the raven below him. Naruto paused he didn't want to but it was Sasuke's first time, he assumed.

"M-move!" the raven groaned wriggling his hips after a few seconds, Naruto was all to happy to oblige. He started slow till the teen was rolling his hips up to meet him. Naruto shifted slightly and slammed into a spot that made the other gasp and dissolve into a deep groan. Naruto resolved to hit that spot on every thrust and he did violently he pounded the lithe boy into the mattress and relished the feeling of those nails raking down his back. It stung but gods it felt so good mixing the pain and the pleasure.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Inari gasped as fingers that weren't his own pressed into his hole. It was different it felt more real having someone else touch you. The cops fingers were thicker than his own and longer too. They curled and brushed against that spot. Inari gasped and pulled kono closer his other leg looping up on the other shoulder he arched his hips gasping as his cock rubbed tantalizingly against kono's stubble covered chin. He was feeling so good he ran his fingers over his own nipples groaning as it added to the pleasure. Then suddenly a warm wet heat closed over his member he nearly screamed it felt so good. Another finger joined the one inside him. He was nearly lost to the feeling as he felt tha coil in his gut tighten and but he was close. So close. He felt it that sudden rush of blood to his face and then the white flash. He was sure he screamed as he spilt into the cop's mouth.

"Hmmmm~" the man hummed swallowing and licking his lips. "Why cant you be 18 yet?" he asked with a needy sigh.

"Heh… you just did that and you're worried about my age?" he asked raising a brow.

"…. Shut up." Inari smirked at the blush on the cops face.

"Make me officer." He replied with a smirk.

-0-0-0-0-

**There an update…. I am sorry it took so long… and thank you to all of my readers and the awesome people who review this story. And my other ones…. It makes me so freaking happy that people like my work. Thanks guys.**


End file.
